Ace of Evil 2 The Return of Ace
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: Character Isle’s protective force field has allowed it to survive underneath the ocean. Ace, aware of this, is in jail planning her escape and the renewal of Character Isle. Ironically, Ace’s jail buddy is Shego, and when Ace is rescued by none other...
1. Nails

Ace of Evil 2 (The Return of Ace) by Anfkc

Chapter One: Nails

_Character Isle's protective force field has allowed it to survive underneath the ocean. Ace, aware of this, is in jail planning her escape and the renewal of Character Isle. Ironically, Ace's jail buddy is Shego, and when Ace is rescued by none other than a floating, moving island which came from under the sea and rejuvenated once again, she allows Shego to escape with her. _

A very grumpy-looking Ace in a bright orange jumpsuit was being held by two burly policemen. She was led through the halls of a jail. The three stopped at the chosen cell, unlocked it with a cluster of keys, and slid it open all the while creating a screeching sound, shoving the convict in. Ace responded with a huff.

As the policemen walked away, Ace stared through the bars in a stare of rage.

'_Imprisoned! What horrors must I face—goodness, I feel like a caged animal!' _She thought.

Ace felt the presence of somebody else in the cage with her….a cell mate. She felt eyes burning on her back, questioning the addition of a new person to this _sanctuary _they must love so dearly. She must have been considered a threat to a humble abode, and to the value of privacy. But she honestly didn't seem to care. She was too wiped out to do so.

Ace crawled into her attempt of a bed, and almost instantaneously fell asleep. She was used to the force of nature against her. And today, exhaustion was the enemy.

Ace woke up to a loud clanging. As she attempted to open her eyes without completely blinding herself from the eruption of arousal, she could scaresly make out, gradually better within time, her cell mate sitting on the opposite corner of the room, being taken by a few policemen. Ace felt strong hands on her arms, pulling her up and out. She thought of Griffin.

"Wakey, wakey, Ace." The hands' owner spoke.

Ace growled.

"Time for breakfast." He said, forcing her hands behind her back, cuffing them, and pulling her out the cell.

Ace was barely conscious during her walk. The policeman kept pulling at her to make her walk. A few times he had to shove her forward. And at one point, Ace had enough. She snapped.

Ace tugged away from the man's grasp, attempting to walk independently, by herself, without help. But as soon as she tugged away about three police escorts jumped on top of her, grabbing her by the arms, the waist, the neck…

The cafeteria was gray. And black. And full of chrome…and grime…and bright orange convicts. Ace scowled in her mind the ghastly atmosphere she faced compared to her glorious island. She couldn't _wait _to tell Griffin the horrors of the rest of the world.

Her handcuffs were unlocked, and they panged a sting in her wrists. She flinched.

"Go ahead," the guard said. "Go eat while you have the chance."

The guard's voice reminded Ace of Griffin's. It was gruff, and hard.

As Ace went on line, and grabbed a metal tray, she noticed the guards escort another 'convict' into the cafeteria. She recognized the person…she thought it might have been her cell mate.

The woman was fairly tall and skinny, with cold, piercing green eyes and long, wavy black hair. Ace thought she was crazy, because it almost looked as if the woman's skin had a greenish tint to it.

Ace directed her attention to the convict in front of her on line. He was very big and muscular…it made her think of No. 6.

'_UGH! I simply cannot take it! Everything I see, everything I experience here reminds me of the island! And it's gone! My island…it is GONE! Destroyed! Ruined! I am cursed! All my precious, hard work! Everything I held dear is gone! I've lost everything…and now I have nothing! Look around you, Adrianna…look at what you've done to yourself." _ She thought.

The line moved….an inch.

Ace looked over her burly, evocative counterpart. The grub looked like compost compared to the food at Character Isle!

Or…the food that _was _at Character Isle…

Ace sighed. She sensed someone behind her. Slowly and slightly turning her head to the right, she could just _barely _see the bright orange cloth of the ever-so familiar jumpsuits that surrounded her…and a green-tinted hand, with long, sharp black fingernails. Ace has never seen nails that sharp. They reminded her of claws.

The line moved another inch, and Ace progressed. So did Shego…all the while wondering about this new jail mate. Who was she? There was curiosity in the air.

Five long, weary minutes later Ace received a plate of brown mush and grey goo. She didn't think it even edible.

Ace noticed her (most possible?) cell mate sit down at a table a few feet away. Nobody sat with her.

Actually, it almost seemed as if the other convicts were…distancing themselves from her.

'_Hmm…' _Ace thought. _'Maybe she has a reputation in this jail…or in all jails.'_

Ace was thinking of sitting down next to her. See what all the commotion was about. The suspense was killing her. She reminded her of one of the drones, almost…

Ace shook her head. _'SNAP OUT OF IT! CHARACTER ISLE IS GONE!' _she shouted, mentally.

Then Ace noticed something. The left sleeve of her orange jumpsuit was pushed back a bit. It only took a glimpse for Ace to notice her bare wrist.

_Well…_almost bare.

It was bare _on the outside_, yes….

Ace frantically looked around her, her mind was flooded with ideas. Her mind raced! Her eyes twitched! Her heart full of excitement, overwhelming the doubt!

'_If only there was a possibility…I must not lose faith!'_

Ace held tightly to her tray, being careful not to drop it. She was shaking; just slightly…it was a difficulty to hold on to her tray. And she must! For if she did not, if it fell with a clang to the floor it would cause attention! Ace was beginning to feel the pang of paranoia in her bones. Before thinking anything else, she grabbed a stack of napkins from the condiments end of the line.

Ace took a deep breath, and dropped her tray a chair away from where Shego sat. The 'green-tinted lady' looked up, quite startled.

Well…not really. She was new. She probably didn't know what she was capable of, and of her history. She probably didn't know her reputation with Dr. D…the duo who were _this close _to ruling the world.

No. She couldn't know. Not unless she was active in the evil community…or actually in the regular community…and the news.

Didn't she watch the news? She must. Why else would she be sitting down a few inches away from such a dangerous threat? It's not like this woman was cut off from the outside world…she must have _at least _heard her name. Most people did.

These were the thoughts that flooded Shego's mind.

Ace sat down.

Shego was about to say something cynical and threatening, like, _'Don't you know who I am?' _or _'Don't you know who you're dealing with?' _or something along those lines. But Ace cut her off, in a low, monotone, suspicious voice. 

"_How sharp, exactly, are those nails of yours?" _

Shego was taken aback. Ace said it in such a casual voice, however low, while nonchalantly poking her plastic fork into her semi-edible mush.

"_Huh?" _she responded.

"_You're nails…how sharp are they?" _

Shego raised an eyebrow; she stared at Ace in baffled astonishment.

"_They look sharp." _Ace said, scooping a handful of mush with her fork and placing it in her mouth. Ace tried not to flinch at the taste.

Besides the oddity of the situation, Shego tried not to lose her confidence.

"Sharp enough." She said, coolly.

"_Good." _Ace responded. Casually, Ace rolled back her sleeve a few inches. She placed her open forearm onto the table.

"Do me a favor, will you?" Ace asked, lowly. She kept looking up from her food in slight paranoia, checking the people around them, especially the guards.

Before Shego could say "What?" in her usual annoyed tone, Ace continued:

"Open it."

Again, Shego raised an eyebrow. "O-open what?"

Ace motioned with her eyes, to her exposed forearm.

"Open it up."

Shego made an expression that could be described as a mixture of _'Okay…this lady's crazy' _and _'I'm strangely curious to know the plan behind this' _

Shego knew there was something up. This woman had something up her sleeve, no pun intended.

"You want me…to open up your arm?"

Actually, the closer Shego looked, there was a long, thick scar on the inside of the woman's arm.

"Right where the scar is. And make it fairly deep wound." Ace mumbled.

Shego gave a soft sigh, looking around to the guards. They monitored some of the other convicts, but none were near them at the moment.

Ace slowly lowered her exposed forearm under the table. Shego felt for the scar with her fingertips.

Then, with force, dug her single nail into the flesh. She felt the rip…the penetration.

Shego continued to dig her nail into the wound, and forced her nail downward. She could feel the blood running down her fingers.

Ace bit her lower lip, gripped the edge of the table with her other hand. She held her grunts, releasing them in short, rough intervals. She lifted her neck, staring at the ceiling as a distraction.

When she was finished, Shego grabbed a few napkins off Ace's tray. Under the table she stained them with the red blood that had marked her green skin.

"_Thanks."_ Ace mumbled, taking the rest of the napkins and holding them to her bleeding wound. Rolling down her sleeve, with the napkins underneath, she grabbed her tray, got up, and dumped it out. Then, she picked up a small carton of milk from the line. Shego lost sight of her after that…she walked away, not from the cafeteria, but to another part, at a different table.

Ace sat down, as casually as she could, and attempted to use the beverage to clean the wound without being caught. She had opened the drink when it hit her. Ace gasped.

'_NO! I cannot do that…' _

Ace sighed. She drank the milk down with large swallows, as if she was drinking a glass of alcohol. And frankly, that's what it tasted like.

Curious about what the mysterious injury was for? Want to know what happens next with Ace and Shego? Subscribe!


	2. Contact

Ace of Evil 2 (The Return of Ace) by Anfkc

Chapter Two: Contact

_Character Isle's protective force field has allowed it to survive underneath the ocean. Ace, aware of this, is in jail planning her escape and the renewal of Character Isle. Ironically, Ace's jail buddy is Shego, and when Ace is rescued by none other than a floating, moving island which came from under the sea and rejuvenated once again, she allows Shego to escape with her. _

Shego watched from across her bed as Ace picked at the wound. It was nighttime, and she did it under the sheets. She couldn't risk any possible exposure to the guards.

'_What the hell was this woman thinking? And who is she?' _Shego pondered.

Ace bit her lip as she attempted to pull the two sides of her long, thick cut apart. She tried sticking her finger inside of it, making the wound even deeper in the process. She lowly let out a sound of pain.

"_What is she DOING?" _Shego asked herself, making faces as she stared at the procedure. _'Why am I even _watching _this?! Ugh!'_ she looked away in disgust.

Ace felt for _it_, but she could not…she dug deeper into the wound.

Within a few minutes of ripping, pulling, feeling, and a lot of blood, she finally found _it_.

"AH!" she released, pulling _it _out.

Ace placed the blood-soaked item on her bed, then took a ripped piece of a shirt and bandaged her arm.

Shego slowly glanced over, only to see her cell mate's cot stained with blood in a certain spot….and there was…_something_ in the center. She stared at it for a few moments.

"What…is…_that?_" she asked.

Ace escaped an exhale of relief from the end of her little 'surgery', and anxiety from the pain that remained from the open wound.

"It's what's going to get me out of here, that's what it is." Ace responded.

Shego automatically went from weirdly disgusted to interested.

"What? How?" she asked curiously.

Ace looked at her for a few moments before answering. "It's a microchip. It was implanted in me so my associates would know where I am if I was ever in trouble." She said. "_And…_I would say that being put in jail is pretty….big….trouble….." Ace continued, while attempting to rip some more cloth and wrap it around her wound.

"Well if your _associates _know where you are with the microchip, why did you have to take it out? Wouldn't they just come and bust you out anyway?" Shego asked.

"Because that's the thing, I don't know if they know where I am; I don't know if they have the access."

"Oh."

"_So_…" Ace continued. "Instead of them finding me, _I'm _going to find _them_."

"So you're going to turn your microchip-tracking-device thing into a tracking device for whoever are supposed to be finding _you_?"

"In a sense, yes."

"How are you going to do that?"

"With some…modifications. I'm an inventor, if you will."

"I see."

Ace picked up the microchip. She studied it, and then looked around.

"You wouldn't happen to be wearing any earrings, would you? Or possibly have some kind of bobby pin…something with a long point?" Ace asked.

"No. And if I was, I wouldn't give them to _you_…to use for your stupid bloody microchip…_thing._"

Ace gave Shego a 'look'.

"You _do _realize that if I'm able to get this thing working, you'd be escaping too." she mumbled.

Shego stared at her cell mate for a minute before saying,

"What do you need?"

About an hour later, Ace was on her cot, holding an open safety pin in her mouth, fixing her invention—piecing open wires, connecting it to the microchip, a small watch, and some other random materials. Shego was sitting right next to her on the edge of the bed, handing her materials asked for and assisting in really any way possible. She glanced at Ace's tied up, blood-stained wound.

"That's going to get infected, you know." Shego mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just hoping we'll be out of here before any real damage happens."

The two continued working. Within a few more hours of work, just as dawn was setting in, Ace ordered Shego in assistance, and the two worked together quite well. Shego seemed to enjoy helping her new alliance with the work. She'd never really experienced working on _anything _technical wise…Dr. D always did it by himself, trying to prove he could…which usually he couldn't.

"Bobby pin." Ace asked. She had her sleeves rolled up, revealing her bandaged wound, holding several objects in her mouth that were being used for tools.

Shego handed her a bobby pin. Ace did her work.

"Speaker."

Shego used her sharpened nails and green glow to rip off the metal mesh off a music speaker she had stolen from the recreation hall. She handed the mesh to Ace.

"Thanks." She whispered.

The process went on, testing the transmitter and receivers and whatnot of the device. Shego was amazed at Ace's technical skills. At one point, Ace stopped her hectic work, and simply stared at her invention.

"What? What else do you need?" Shego whispered.

Ace was silent. Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing….its finished." Ace whispered in glorious satisfaction.

"Great! Now how do we see if it works?" Shego asked with eagerness, just waiting for escape.

Ace got serious, turning her head and looking at the slightest streaks of daylight coming in through the window.

"We don't…at least not until later tonight. We can't risk the exposure. We will be looked upon soon."

Shego sighed. _"Fine..."_

"Surely you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah…I just can't wait to get out of here, that's all."

The duo looked at each other for a minute. Not as cell mates…but as partners.

"You know, I never even got your name." Shego said with just the slightest smile.

"Ace." the militaristic woman said with a replied smile, extending her hand.

"Shego."

She took Ace's hand and shook it firmly.

'_Now, surely she must recognize my name from the news or something.' _Shego thought.

"Well, I suppose we better be getting some sleep then, Shego." said Ace.

'_Guess not…' _

The two went to bed, after Ace put the device into a safe position until nightfall. And they fell asleep right away…though it was unfortunate they were woken only about an hour later.

However, crankiness had never been more exciting. Shego was confident that her new alliance would get them out…though crazed she may seem to be. She noticed a certain _'evilness'_ to her that was…_different_ than those regular villains. Ace had a sense of grandeur and brilliance to her evil, rather than _Dr. Drakken _who was always just ranting on and on about destruction and the desire for power. But with Ace, it seemed more like a desire for the stuff _behind _the power…like the magnificence of the dependability that usually goes along with it.

Shego thought of Dr. D, and what he could possibly be doing in Cell Block D right now…

It didn't matter. What _he_ was doing probably wasn't all that important….probably sleeping…at least, it couldn't be anything interesting compared to what _Ace_ was up to…

Dr. Drakken lay in his cot, awake, staring at the ceiling.

'_Finally, some piece and quiet from that…Lucre guy! Nnrgh…of all the cell mates! I can't really remember the last time I actually had some good relaxation…sheesh; I wish I could be able to step in Shego's shoes one day—always taking vacations and going to the Spa and whatnot. Hmph. And all I ever do is work! No wonder I'm not ruling the world right now. There's no teamwork! It's just me who's putting in all the effort!'_

Silence.

'………_okay, well maybe she does contribute a lot. I mean, she _does _steal everything, battle Kim Possible, and always tends to have the better plan…….nnrgh! Who am I kidding? She IS the one doing all the work, not me!'_

Silence. Then, Drakken sighed.

'………_..I wonder what she's doing right now…….'_

It was the crack of dawn. It was just arriving, then just passing; and how sweet the light was, penetrating through all the darkness inside the cell, and outside to the rest of the free world. Shego and Ace were woken; the police guards were rattling the barred cages with their clubs.

The two cell mates locked eyes when woken, and they smiled sinisterly. They hurried for the morning agenda. They followed through, thinking in the back of their minds the hope for tonight's attempt.

When lunch time came, Ace once again sat next to Shego. They did not converse whatsoever, but simply drowned their attention to the food in front of them.

The two, in the recreation room, were a few feet away from each other, doing their separate thing. Shego was reading a magazine. Ace was lifting weights, effortlessly.

Ace seemed to notice that nobody seemed to bother her. Perhaps it was all thanks to Shego—surely she had a reputation in jail as one not to be messed with. And naturally, hanging with the tough crowd makes you a part of the tough crowd too. Ace smirked.

And finally, after the restless, boring day, it was nighttime. The air was cool and energetic, seeping through the expelled window. Ace and Shego lay in their beds, waiting. They waited a couple of hours, hearing shut doors, snoring, and all the more, silence.

Almost on cue, the two got out from under the sheets—Shego went over to Ace's bed, Ace reached under the bed, feeling the frame, and taking out the device made just the previous night.

The invention was small, but easily readable. It had a small microphone, speaker, and the microchip's tracker was switched around and recreated to track the recipient.

"Alright…so how do we use it?" Shego asked.

Ace remained silent and motionless for a few moments, thinking over everything, making sure she made no mistakes. Ace spoke into the tiny microphone, after fiddling with the device a bit, possibly 'turning it on'. Then,

"Griffin, do you read me? This is code 001 in process section 5, do you read? No. 4 do you read?" she whispered.

In the hectic base of Character Isle, Griffin ordered the drones around for the island's renewal. He was in the back corner of the room when every single screen in the base went blank, then picked up static. Sound waves appeared on each screen; silent at first, then picked up with movement as Ace's voice was heard over the speakers in the room.

"_Griffin, do you read me? This is code 001 in process section 5, do you read? No. 4 do you read?"_

Griffin stopped at the sound.

"Ace." He whispered.

Everyone and everything in the base was silent with astonishment.

Then, it was more hectic than ever. Griffin, running to the main controls on Ace's platform, yelled ferociously in echoes that bounced off the chrome walls.

"GET THAT FREQUENCY! WE HAVE CONTACT, PEOPLE!"

Back in the cell, Ace and Shego waited. They heard no response. Shego began to get a little impatient.

"I thought you said this would work." She said through her teeth, annoyed.

"They have to pick up the incidence first, and then they will respond. And I never promised it would work, Shego. I apologize if I've wasted your effort. But we still must wait. They couldn't possibly respond right away."

Shego released a soft growl.

Griffin released a lot of anger at the drones. At one point he grabbed one by the collar and threatened. It was well known, though, that Griffin had some…anger issues.

No. 4 slowly approached Griffin, attempting to ease him.

"Chillax, you big goof. We'll be able to contact her. You know Ace more than the rest of us…she wont give up." She cooed, sliding her hand onto Griffin's shoulder.

Griffin gave her a confused look, though No.4 was not able to see it. Nonetheless, she was able to calm him down.

"Griffin, do you read? No.4?" Ace asked again. Shego still waited patiently, gradually losing her hope.

Ace lightly groaned. Then, she began speaking in some weird tongue Shego didn't recognize. After a few moments of silence, Ace heaved another sigh of doubt.

Then finally, after waited expectation, the two heard static. They awoke with excitement.

"Is that us doing that? _Please _tell me that's not us doing that." Shego asked.

"No! They must have found the frequency! We're picking up sounds! Oh, but it only matters if there's someone to—"

"_This is Griffin responding to Code 001 of Sector 5-Ace do you read?"_

Ace and Shego sighed and squealed with relief and excitement. Ace seemed to go into hysterics.

"Good God, Griffin! _Good God…_"

"_Ace where are you?" _Griffin asked immediately.

"Imprisoned. How is my island?"

Shego questioned Ace's term of _'my island'_. Sure, she and Drakken owned an island, but _she _never asked about it. They constantly moved to different lairs, after all.

"We've reached optimum level." Griffin replied.

"_Ugh_…you don't mean?"

"Yes…we're stuck under the surface."

"But the field?"

"Protecting as our last hope."

Ace sighed in relief. Shego had no idea what any of this talk meant.

"_Um_…so how about the escape? Can we arrange that now?" she asked.

"Well…_there appears to be a few dilemmas that have to be fixed first_…" Ace responded.

"What _kind _of dilemmas?" Shego snarled.

"It's a little complicated."

Shego narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry…we _will _get out of here. But above all things, order is not currently at my disposal, and we will need that if we wish for a diversion."

Shego sighed. Ace nodded;

"Alright, Griffin." She began. "_We have some work to do."_


	3. Waiting

Ace of Evil 2 (The Return of Ace) by Anfkc

Chapter Three: Waiting

_Character Isle's protective force field has allowed it to survive underneath the ocean. Ace, aware of this, is in jail planning her escape and the renewal of Character Isle. Ironically, Ace's jail buddy is Shego, and when Ace is rescued by none other than a floating, moving island which came from under the sea and rejuvenated once again, she allows Shego to escape with her. _

Sorry this is a little late! I know I promised this chapter earlier.

Most of Ace's substantial time had been spent at her cot, simply thinking. And all she could think about was Character Isle--despite Shego, who sat across at her own cot, making very few comments but partially annoying Ace due to her impatient, unwarranted obsession with escape and mysterious glares of curiosity. The two thought deeply of various memories and hopes and curiosities. Ace, more troubled with contacting Griffin and replenishing her island, tended to give off a sense of gloomy mystique and horror, Shego noticed. She sat up in her bed, ankles crossed, angrily and almost scarily looking down at her shoes. Shego didn't exactly _want _to know what was going on in her head at that moment.

And Shego—she just wanted escape, but knew best not to give all the pressure. She wondered if Ace had any doubt too—if what she was thinking was the impossibilities of the situation. Because frankly, that's what she was thinking herself. It's not like she could have trusted this woman with getting the two of them out of there. Any escapes she's ever had had been from _outside _sources, like Junior, and with a bomb nonetheless, not an _inside _source. Shego began to think it impractical, and grew wary, distrustful, and disrespectful of her cellmate. And besides, she'd helped her with that device for at hours end! Was all that work for nothing? Had she opened up her arm for nothing? It was quite the strange first introduction…

Inside Ace's head was a catastrophe of struggled order and intelligent leadership skills. If Shego got inside her head, she would have just gotten one big headache. Ace was almost worse than Drakken when it came to plot complications.

'_How can the island be resurfaced? Will the shield be strong enough to hold the ocean? Yes…yes of course it will. But how can it be resurfaced? The factors that have caused it to sink must be found and fixed….and then possibly propellers at the bottom will make it float back up. Yes…perhaps that will work. But my, those propellers will have to be large. OH! But we can model them after the propellers on No.4's flying machine! Yes, I do believe this could work! It can be plausible! Ah-ha! Yes!'_

Shego raised her eyebrow, for Ace's expression just instantaneously turned joyous.

'_But then again, it might have to take some time…bah! No, it shouldn't. Not when the entire island itself was built within months. But also, that was when it was surfaced, and with contact to the outside world…but when compared to the efficiency of the drones—oh, how they work fast! The propellers should be built in no time! And at the bottom of the island, I'll have to remind Griffin to check the buoyancy...'_

"Hmm…propellers…" Ace mumbled to herself. Shego just barely caught it.

'_Propellers?'_

"What's up, Ace? Have an idea?" Shego spoke up.

Ace 'woke up' from her deep, dreamlike stance of thinking. "Hmm? What's that? Oh…oh, yes, yes I believe I do as a matter of fact."

"And?"

"And I hope it works."

'_Ugh, again with the mystique. Seriously…would it kill her to put me in the loop?'_

Ace used the device to contact Griffin. It wasn't too difficult this time, because the island kept the frequency on, so whenever Ace called, they would hear.

"Griffin." Ace whispered into the thing.

"Yes, we're listening." He reassured her immediately.

"What are the faulting spots?"

"The hover discs were damaged by the mines. And the shield was tampered with at the same moment."

"And this caused the submerging?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Get everyone possible to fix them."

"But that will not resurface the island."

"I know. But I have an idea on what will."

"We're listening." Griffin liked to state that the entire base had lent their ears—everyone was devoted to the reconstruction and loyal to her leadership.

"Get No.4 for me."

Griffin did so. Several minutes later she was present for conversation.

"How's the slammer, boss?" she playfully asked.

Ace ignored the comment, as usual. She was quite the serious person—even Shego caught on to this, overhearing the discussion.

"No.4, do you still have your flying machine?"

"Of course I do."

"It hasn't been damaged in any way?"

"No."

Ace directed the entire organization now. "I want you all to model after No.4's flying machine—after the propellers. Either we're going to be building one large propeller that will be placed under the island, or dozens of smaller propellers under the island or two large propellers that will be placed at the sides of the island…."

"_Ace I think you're on to something..."_ No. 4 smiled, pressing a few buttons and switches on the control board, setting up digital blueprints of her flying machine of the base's large screen—she took off the propellers, and used those separate blueprints, and paired them with a blueprint of the island.

A guard was walking by the cells. Shego stiffened. Ace calmly hid the device behind her pillow carefully, and relaxed back into her thinking position from before. The guard walked past their cell, and continued on. A few minutes later, when Ace felt it safe enough, she took out the device again.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes I think I am."

Days passed by the hour. No…not even. They passed by the minute.

And each minute was another pang of doubt in Shego's soul; another pang of anxiety in Ace's.

Ace kept in contact with Griffin constantly. Sometimes, no….most of the time it would drive Shego nuts. But she kept her cool. She really didn't know much about this woman, and she didn't want to know what would happen if she flared up in offense.

It scared _her _to think that she was _scared_.

Well, she wasn't scared. She was just…slightly intimidated? And lacked knowledge…and was cautious.

Ah, that's the right word…._cautious. _

Still, Shego was curious. Oh so very curious.

Later in the night, Ace had stopped conversing through that strange little device. All was quiet. The suspense was killing. Shego urged to ask questions.

Surprisingly, Ace did it for her.

"So what _is_ your reason for being here, Ms. Shego?" she asked in a low, calm, monotone voice.

Shego sighed. "I…was broken out of prison by Señor Senior Junior—he wanted me to help him with some caper for his dad's birthday—stealing some priceless, ancient book on the history of evil. Instead we ended up attempting to kidnap the five richest people in the world…but, here I am, all thanks to _Kim_ _Possible…_"

'_You know, when I think about it, it really is such a stupid thing to be in jail for. Really not all that evil! Not compared to some of the stuff Drakken and I attempted.' Shego thought to herself._

'_Woah…did I just think that?'_

Ace stopped. She looked up at Shego, with a dead serious expression.

"Did you say Kim Possible?"

Shego sighed. "_Don't tell me_ she put you in here, too?"

Ace closed her eyes in remorse. "_Yes…_"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Goodness gracious. Does she fight many…." Ace struggled to find the right word to categorize Shego, the illegal community, and herself. "illegitimates?"

"Illegitimates? You mean villains?"

Ace sighed. "Sure."

"Yeah. Pretty much all of them. She's got a lot of enemies. You must be a new one, then, because no offense but I've never heard of you, Ace."

"Yes, well, _this _(indicating her being in prison) is the effect of my first encounter with Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable, if that's what you mean."

"You use their full names?"

"Its proper and professional. So, yes."

"Wow. Then you _must _be new."

"I'm guessing you have your nicknames?"

"What, for Possible? Oh, sure. _'Princess', 'Pumpkin', 'Kimmie'_…you know, stuff like that."

Ace raised her eyebrow. "Right….so you _do _know about breaking out of prison, then?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure."

Ace just simply nodded, not saying another word. She didn't necessarily ponder anything in particular, but just absorbed the sense of the information.

"So what did _you _do?" Shego asked.

Ace looked at her, confused.

"You know, the reason Possible put you in here."

"Nothing. I did nothing."

'_Nothing?'_

"You couldn't have done _nothing_."

"Okay, well, _maybe _I organized almost a dozen robberies in Europe…"

"Thaaats more like it."

"And used the money to build a civilization on my island."

"A what?"

"You know, civilization. A town, with shops and people and homes and schools and…"

"People? You had real people live there?"

"Yes. They are the ones who shared my dream. And so, I allowed them to live by my side."

"And Kim sank the island?"

"Yes, so you've heard."

"So that means all those people drowned?!"

"Well no, the island is still protected by its force field."

"………um……okay well but Kim Possible _attempted _to sink the island, therefore she would have been held responsible if they drowned! She could be sued, or sent to jail or something! This is perfect!"

"What is?"

"You can frame Kimmie! Look, its so simple…she doesn't know the island is still protected and everyone and everything is okay, right?"

"Well I wouldn't say its all _okay, _but…in a sense, yes."

"Then you can say she drowned all those people!"

"Absolutely not."

"What? Why?! Its perfect revenge!"

"I do not believe in revenge."

"Oh, sure you do! You mean to tell me that you're not angry at Kim for sinking your island?"

"Well, yes, but…."

"But what? Don't you wish to take revenge and get back at her from all the pain and trouble she's caused?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because it is uncivil. To take me out is one thing, because I have done wrong. And I did what I did for glory, for the success of my island. But I still know what I did was wrong and I accept that."

"Says who? Your conscience, or society?"

"Society, certainly. I have no conscience."

"Well then think of this, Ace: you're not a part of society anymore! You own your own society! What _you _say goes!"

'_Damn, she's a good manipulator.' _Ace thought.

"Take revenge, Ace. You don't think breaking out of prison is wrong, too? Of course it is. You're a villain now. Accept it. Revenge is what we do. It's what's right, on our terms. If you're going to join the dark side, you have to stay on the dark side. Take it from someone who knows."

Ace wondered what she meant by that last part. But, Shego wasn't exactly _in the mood _to speak of her 'hero-turned-villain' history.

"Revenge…" Ace mumbled.

"Just think, Ace. Think of what she has done to your island."

Ace gripped the mattress.

"So…who's Griffin and uh…No. 4?" Shego asked, starting a new topic.

"Two of my drones. I'd say Griffin is my most loyal, No. 4 my strongest and smartest attacker."

"Drones?"

"You know, artificial human."

'_Hmm…' _Shego thought. _'I think I remember Drakken ranting on before about some idea of some kind of drone. Not exactly a robot, but an artificial human, like Ace said…and I think he called the idea something similar…it was something drone…something with an s, maybe?'_

"How many of these drones do you have?"

"Oh, I believe I've lost count. I'm guessing somewhere around fifty to seventy five. Its possible there is more."

"Wow, that's a lot. And they all work for you?"

"Yes."

"And what do they do?"

"Manage the island, live their lives."

"Live their lives?"

"Of course."

"You make them sound like real people."

"That's the idea."

"Hmmm..oh I see, you want them to feel as if they are real and are important like people, so they will do what you want them to do easily, or something?"

"No. I want them to live their lives because they have lives. My island is a civilization, no? The population is only 5 to 10% human. The rest are drones. It's content to live in this…_Utopia _where the environment is full of characters I am easily serene with. Not to say they are just for decoration, but its more of a matter of living a fantasy and training the mind to actually believe the people around me are real and a part of life as much as the rest of us. Does that make sense to you?"

"I guess so. So you're totally set on this whole 'Utopian island of glory', then, aren't you?"

Ace didn't say anything, but stretched her neck and eyed her cellmate in deliberation.

"Yeah….well….you know, have you ever thought of using your drones to create an army?"

"An army? Oh, no. I do not believe in war. My island is defensive, only. I swore to never be in an offense position."

"Yeah, but if you did it would probably work out pretty well. Are they easily destructible?"

"No. They have bones and a thin layer of skin consisted of a very fine blend of titanium."

"Jeez, Ace. You're not too accustomed to this evil thing, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want revenge; you're against war and an army of indestructible robots…"

"Artificial humans."

"Right, whatever. The point is, you don't exactly have it down."

"Have it down?"

"Yeah. The villainy, that is."

"I do not wish to be a villain. I never wanted this life, this reputation. I do not wish to be rivals with Kimberly Possible—all I wish is to be left alone, on my island."

Shego sighed. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Ace, but that's not going to happen for two reasons. One, you're now on Kimmie's list. You get on the list, you're a villain. You're not trusted. You have a reputation you can't erase. And two, we're stuck in jail. And even if you broke out of jail, you would need to go _back _to jail because of it. And sitting happily on your precious island won't keep the police and Kimmie away. You would need to constantly be in hiding. You're force field and whatever else wont stop them…they'll find a way. I'm sure Kimmie already did, didn't she?"

Ace gripped the mattress again. Shego started again.

"When you cross the line with the law, you cant go back, Ace."

'_Well…maybe I shouldn't have said that. Hego constantly tells me that he wants me back on Team Go, and that he wants me to be a hero again…that I can. But, in a sense it IS true…"_

"You think I don't know all of this?" Ace snapped. "You think I didn't struggle with my decisions for the island? But it was a sacrifice. And I knew of the consequences. I began my dream _because _of the consequences of life. I wanted a world where life was simple, without all the burdens of the law, and society, and right and of wrong…I lived a life of stress, and of burden. Of shame and embarrassment, and you know what? I blamed everyone else, because it _was _their fault. It was society…it was the world against one singular individual who saw the wrong in the world; the _real _wrong. And so I decided I would create a world of my own in my fantasies and in my daydreams. I was never a part of the world. I was alienated, isolated…and now, my island is the same. Isolated from the rest of the world. But nobody seems to want to leave me alone! I WAS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THOSE BANK ROBBERIES. SOCIETY PUT IT UPON THEIRSELVES!"

* * *

Ace panted. Shego sat with wide eyes, staring at Ace. How come, she thought, she was able to listen to Ace's rant, but never any of Drakken's? Maybe it was because this was a _different _kind of ranting. Drakken always spoke of being made fun of in childhood and in college, and getting back at the world for being against him. But Ace spoke of society and of law…it had a more philosophical feel to it, rather than just impulsive anger.

"Well," Shego sighed. "Where does that leave you, Ace. Has it finally come to revenge?"

Because, in a sense, Shego honestly thought that whole rant was just one big reason for revenge.

"Prove against society, Ace. Prove to the world you _can _build a better life, a better humanity."

Ace narrowed her eyes.

"Get us out of here."

Ace exhaled deeply. She felt the pang of manipulation. But she allowed it. She knew Shego had a point, and being one to make the right choices when it comes to the island and its defense, Ace had to agree. And Ace didn't know it, but already it had been done.

A/N: Good so far? Yes? No? *Phew*

It gets a little more intense after this. The waiting (hence the chapter's title) is over. Ace _will _have her revenge.

Check for updates on my deviantart account if you like. I'll be putting up more pictures of Ace, and probably of Shego too; like the two of them together. My pen name is 'ofcoarse'.


	4. Escape

Ace of Evil 2 (The Return of Ace) by Anfkc

Chapter Four: Escape

_Character Isle's protective force field has allowed it to survive underneath the ocean. Ace, aware of this, is in jail planning her escape and the renewal of Character Isle. Ironically, Ace's jail buddy is Shego, and when Ace is rescued by none other than a floating, moving island which came from under the sea and rejuvenated once again, she allows Shego to escape with her. _

Escape for our 2 villains…FINALLY! Now the real adventure begins.

Days, and days, and days, and days, weeks, and weeks, and weeks….and still no escape. The wait was unbearable, thought Shego. Every single day Ace would just give orders and listen to status reports and still no escape!

But Ace knew the wait was over. She didn't mind to tell Shego this…she loved to watch her impatience. It was quite entertaining.

Last night was the last night Ace made contact with Griffin concerning the reconstruction of the island.

The new and improved Character Isle was finished and ready….for a little test run.

Because the mass was so large, it would take a few days for the island to reach the prison her and Shego were at. But those days flew by. Ace secretly, from the guards and from Shego, listened to Griffin as he gave her the status of their location. And they were getting closer.

The one afternoon, Shego filed her nails. Ace read a book. Ace got tired of the book. She slammed it shut and threw it across the floor of the cell, impatiently. She sat deep in thought. She was a little squirmy. Shego noticed. She was almost going to ask, _"What's your problem?"_, but decided not to.

Everything was hasty. The room was too quiet, too still. It was like this for hours.

Now, for _Ace _it was all just too impatient.

Then, Ace heard static, and then Griffin's voice. She held the device to her ear, enjoying his sweet, sweet words.

"Get ready, we're closing in."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "What does _that _mean?"

Ace deeply inhaled, and then deeply exhaled. Her mouth slowly turned to a slightly sinister grin.

"Ace?" Shego asked, getting a little weirded-out.

Ace stood up from her cot. She slowly sauntered over to Shego's side of the cell, peering out the barred window from a distance.

Shego raised an eyebrow.

Ace had been staring straight through the bars, with a serious, zombie-like expression. Shego stood up, and looked out the window.

Shego just caught glimpse of the sunny afternoon light when it began to darken. Neither Ace nor Shego said a word. Neither had the ability to speak at this moment.

Slowly, ever so slowly the sky began to strangely darken from the west.

It came…slowly…as Ace moved closer to the window.

Slowly, the sky darkened.

Slowly, the two could hear shouts and screaming.

Coming…closer…unbearable to ignore.

Shego was now a bit frightened. It was like silent footsteps.

"_Wha….what is that?"_ she whispered.

Slowly…Ace moved closer to the window.

Slowly…she inhaled deeply…

Despite the screams, and the shouts, and the sun's rays being blocked, it began to appear out of nowhere. It could not have been hidden, now.

Character Isle was floating…_floating_…and progressively flying over the jail.

The sun was completely blocked out now. The only light that was visible was the purple from the force field, similar to the effect of a black light. It was on and over the island, swirling violet and protecting it from any damage.

The island—the complete island—was hovering over the jail. It covered over it for miles. Just imagine! The entire landmass of an island hovering over a single jailhouse!

Ace soon realized the military must have been accompanying the island's path, for the two prison mates heard dozens of booms and explosions miles away—they were attempting to fire at the island.

Ace smirked. As a former general of the military, she knew their tactics well. And they were weak.

Shego's eyes were as wide as their sockets could allow. Her mouth was as agape as her jaw could allow. She could not say a word. It was the scariest thing she's ever seen. And she doesn't _scare_.

Ace simply smirked.

Character Isle was now fully over the jail. All Ace and Shego could see was a purple glow in the near pitch-black darkness.

Shego jumped when No. 4 appeared at the cell's window. She couldn't get a clear view of what she looked like, besides a faint purple shadow of her face and figure before them. She didn't know who she was, or how she was at the window in mid-air, and frankly, she felt like she didn't know Ace at all. Not after all this. She _really _underestimated her…_a lot_.

"How are ya, Ace?" No. 4 greeted.

"Just get us out of here!" Ace sang impatiently.

No. 4 placed a bomb on the barred window. It ticked and flashed a red light slowly at first, then violently. Ace and Shego hurriedly backed away.

The wall exploded. Crumbles of rock and metal flew back towards them, and they were hit in several places, most likely later to form some bruises. Shego ignited her hands to defend herself—it was the first time Ace witnessed the action. Shego had never mentioned it.

"Well, well!" she awed.

"C'mon, Ace! We got to go! Griffin is waiting. Is _she_ tagging along?" No. 4 indicated Shego.

"Yes." Ace responded, and the broken wall, now clearly visible from all the dust of the explosion, opened up more purple light. Shego could now see this mysterious figure was hovering on some kind of device. It looked like a cross between a hovercraft and a witch's flying broomstick. She did not remember she was a drone.

A rope ladder dropped down from the island, apparently. Ace grabbed on to it and began to climb up and out of the broken cell. Sirens could now be heard over the military's explosions.

Shego grabbed on to the rope. She looked up.

All she could see was that the force field had been open for their entering, and, what Shego believed to obviously be the bottom of the island, was some strange looking opening—it had an odd design she could not make out.

Nevertheless, she jumped out of the cell and climbed the rope. Though, she didn't need to, for the rope was being pulled back in. She held on, as Ace continued to climb upwards above her.

No. 4 followed.

Shego didn't know how, or when, but she seemed to just suddenly be in a large chrome control room. The rope must have pulled her through the bottom of the island and into a building. It was her first view of the island from the inside. Technology surrounded her…_very _high-tech technology. She didn't even want to attempt to know what some of the stuff surrounding her did. Even working with Drakken and in all her years of stealing technology, weapons, and machines, she had never seen any of the stuff even similar to what surrounded her.

From his cell, Drakken viewed the unbelievable, alien-like island just as Shego had. She did not know she was inside with Ace, its leader.

Shego frantically looked around. Though she knew she was _on _the island now, she did not know where she was. Or who any of the people around her were. They were all frantic, working non-stop, shouting every so often.

Then, she remembered her cell mate. _Where was she? _

Shego saw, on some tall, big platform, a man stood patiently with his arms folded behind his back. He looked…almost like a part of the island's authorities. He had that certain _aura _around him.

Just then, Ace appeared. The _entire room _went silent, Shego curiously viewed, as her body stepped out from a sliding metal door to the left. Ace had changed out of her orange prison uniform into a uniform of a green military coat, brown pants, and brown boots.

Then, every single personin the room got down on one knee.

They all slowly bowed their heads as Ace walked through the room and up onto the platform with the man.

Shego took it all in. It was such a glorious scene.

It was as if a King or Queen was being inaugurated. Such respect in the room…such grandeur…_such silence._

Ace unexpectedly spoke. Her voice boomed across the metal base:

"CHARACTER ISLE! My people…I have returned to you with view of the outside world. I have gained much knowledge of their _ways _and their _lives_. And I can assure you we are back in good hands! We will rise again! We will take our revenge!" Ace eyed Shego.

A few moments passed by of more silence. Then,

"WE WILL TAKE OUR REVENGE!" Ace repeated.

The room changed its aura…it was stiff, and hasty. The message seemed to float around the atmosphere, bouncing around from person to person—'_Ace has returned!' 'Ace has returned!!!' _

Shego bowed to Ace as well.

It didn't take long for Shego to be filled in on most things. The man up on the platform was the ever-so-famous Griffin she kept hearing about. And the woman on the flying device who blew up their cell was No. 4. Shego seemed to fully understand the reputation Ace had as a leader. She received full view of her in action. And at times, it was scary. At others, it was celebrated and deferential.

Ace assured Shego they would be heading back out to sea at their regular spot. Ace offered Shego a tour of the entire island. She accepted.

It was almost time for the tour when 'something came up'. Ace had no choice but to do her business as leader—so instead she sent No. 4 to show Shego around.

Before they went, Ace asked No. 4 to place Shego a room in a hotel by the island's beach.

"You have a _hotel _here?" Shego asked, slightly amused. The idea kind of set off the island's powerful aura.

"Well it _is _a nation. We pretty much have everything." No. 4 playfully responded.

The two set off.

Despite Shego's wonder at the tour so far, she couldn't help but postpone the rest for the next day—the two had stopped at the beach hotel, and Shego couldn't help but feel the need to relax immediately. No. 4, a fan of the beach's natural relaxing powers, accepted to join.

Frankly, the two seemed to bond almost immediately. They were both strong, independent, powerful women with a love for spas, beaches, and malevolence.

Before long Shego found herself in quite the nice position;

The day was sunny and warm. Shego and No. 4 were relaxing on the Isle's beach, lying in lounge chairs in their bathing suits and soaking up rays. Though it seemed like a beach it wasn't…because there was no water. Not really. They could only see the sky for in reality, the island was still hovering over land, and flying its way back to the ocean.

Actually, Ace had made-up an invention in where hologram-like scenarios could be made, like waves crashing on the sand. But neither woman really cared.

As Shego began to lather on some sunscreen, she sighed, turning to No. 4. She wore a large straw sun hat and large sunglasses.

"I wish it was a little warmer. There's a bit of breeze here. You feel it?"

No. 4 moaned.

"Mm? Oh. Yeah. You want me to change it?"

"Change it?" Shego asked, confused. "What, don't tell me you can change the weather here, too?"

"Sure I can. You see that large, swirly thing above the island?"

Shego looked up. It was hard to see, but behind, or through the sky she could see strange swirls of almost clear but tinted….plasma…stuff. It wasn't the force field. It was something…._else_.

"I don't know what it's called….Ace has some weird name for it. But it was her invention, and it forms the weather all over the island. That's how we are able to have a beach, forests and jungles, a desert, mountains, etc. etc…"

"The island has all that?" Shego almost wished she'd taken the rest of that tour.

"Mm-hmm. The thing separates different weathers for the different regions. So, it can be raining in the jungle and be smoldering over the desert at the same time. And you can alter it if you want, too, like you can do vice versa—make it rain over the desert and make it hot and sunny over the jungle, but Ace wishes for everything to be as natural and close to the real thing as possible. But simple little changes like taking away a breeze are fine."

No. 4 took out a little remote from Shego doesn't know where, and pressing a button, Shego felt the breeze fade away. She looked up; the clear swirling plasma was changing colors and moving faster.

"Cool, huh?" No. 4 smirked.

Shego contemplated for a minute. She considered the weather changing invention, the force field….

"Hey, from the outside the force field was like a purple color. Why can't we see it now?" Shego asked.

"Well, it's fairly invisible only when either the monitors sense danger or when something or someone tries to damage or attack the island."

"Huh." Shego replied.

A few minutes of silence went by before Shego got curious again.

"Hey…uh…can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure."

"So…you're a robot?"

"Yup."

"But you don't seem like one."

"I shouldn't."

"What do you think, you know, when you consider the fact you're not a real person?"

"I don't know. None of us are real. I mean, it doesn't feel like anything, really, considering we're not out of place when it comes to population or society or whatever. I guess I just _don't_ think. Well…I mean I _think, _just not about that. We were made to be as similar to humans as possible. And we are. There really isn't too much of a difference. When you think about it, Shego, we're very much alike. And along with our species, our purpose is the same all around, too: to serve Ace and follow her orders. Of course we have our own lives like regular beings, but it's almost like having a mother—you follow her orders, no matter what, because she brought you into this world and its your job to pay respect." No. 4 responded. Shego thought it to be a very content answer. And, Shego never really thought of her mother, and certainly not like that. Not since a _loooong _time ago.

Minutes went by, and the two continued to lie in the sun.

Everything seemed to be quite peaceful and relaxing. Shego was enjoying the moment. Then, it hit her:

"Hey, how are you even 'soaking up rays'? Does that even work with you?" Shego asked, jumping up from her chair and facing the drone.

No. 4 laughed. "No, that's the one thing we _can't _do."

"Soak up rays?"

"Feel."

"Really?" Shego asked.

"Yeah...Ace figured it was a benefit to not feel… she was keeping in mind the pain and how it makes us weak."

"Well what about the good feelings? Like this, relaxing on the beach, or…I don't know, _love_?"

No. 4 made a face. "I suppose since we've never felt it, we can't miss it. But certain things aren't considered feelings…at least, not for me. Love, for example, is an opinion."

"How?"

"Don't know…just is. I can't _feel _love, but I can _be _in love."

Shego made a face, like she still didn't quite understand. "Do you ever think about _that_?" she asked.

"Nope."

And no words were spoken after that.

It was later in the day. Shego and No. 4 would be continuing their tour tomorrow.

Shego was settling in the hotel's room. Only about two or three more people were residents with her at the moment. No.4 was helping Shego settle when it hit her:

'_Dr. D'_

Shego had a weird, zoned-out, guilty expression on her face. It soon faded away. But, No. 4 had caught it.

"What?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

"No, what? You had this weird look on your face."

"Oh…well…it's just that my boss is still in jail. It's not like a feel guilty or anything, I've busted out of jail without him before, I just…remembered him, that's all."

"Your boss?" No. 4 asked.

"Yeah…his name is Dr. Drakken. I'm his sidekick _aaaaand _we tend to do our main capers together and stuff…you know, he's my boss. I work for him."

"Did you go to jail from working with him?"

"Before, yes. But this time, no…"

No. 4 made a face Shego could not describe. It was kind of like a mixture of confusion and consideration.

Before she knew it Shego found herself in the base, once again, with No. 4 by her side and standing in front of Ace and Griffin. She now got a good look at him—or, at least, the best look she could get. He was all bandaged up. Never having read the novel, she didn't make the connection. All she saw him as was a gruff, powerful, almost militaristic kind of man with bandages and goggles for a face, and almost fancy-like clothes. He wore an emerald shining vest, a black tie, a white cotton button up shirt, and a black overcoat with black pants and shoes. Shego could tell his manner and impression were similar to Ace's. No. 4 wasn't—she was more like Shego herself, if anything.

Shego began to tell Ace about Dr. Drakken, and described their past evil plots and history with their arch teen foe Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable. After a very long, very tiring explanation, Ace stretched her neck. Griffin and No. 4 looked curiously to their master.

"What are you thinking?" No. 4 asked.

"Looks like we have another villain to break out."

"Wait…what?" Shego asked. "You want to break out Drakken?"

"Of course. I think I'd like to meet this man. He seems like an interesting fellow."

"If by interesting you mean pathetic, then yeah he's _really_ interesting."

"It sounds as if you do not like your boss."

"Well one, _technically _he's my boss but I don't think of him like that. I walk to my own tune, _not_ his. And second, I think I'd think higher of him if, oh I don't know…he was _actually_ ruling the world by now. I mean, I don't usually say this to other villains, but compared to anything I've seen, _you've_ got some _serious _props here. Better than anything Drakken's ever owned." She said, indicating the technology.

Ace sighed. Griffin and No. 4 seemed almost discomfited and uneasy.

"_Villain…" _Ace moaned as she walked away from Shego. Obviously she still did not accept the title.

Ace had sauntered over to another part of the base. Her back faced the three.

"We'll go for your Dr. Drakken tomorrow, Shego." She shouted across the room. "And I suggest you get a good sleep tonight…you and No. 4 still have that tour to do."

And with that, she walked out of the base.

--

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped in the hallway. She was in the middle of walking to Sixth period class with Ron.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"KIM. Remember Ace, militaristic leader of that island you and Ron sank?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well GET THIS. Ace's cell mate was Shego, and somehow, the both of them were busted out by what witnesses call 'A floating mass of land surrounded by some purple type of force field'."

Kim, and Ron who was listening with her, looked _completely_ awestruck.

"What." Kim asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You heard me." Wade responded. "You didn't sink the island, apparently. And now it's flying around like one big…FLYING ISLAND!"

"Okay…as impossible as that sounds, it sounds cool." Ron stated. Rufus indicated he agreed.

As baffled and misbelieved as Ron was, Kim was able to shrug it off. She'd seen too much in her crime-fighting days to shock easily.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Seriously! What is it with villains and islands?"

Ron looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Seniors have an island, Drakken and Shego have an island, Duff Killigan has an island, Ace has an island…"

"Yeah, but the Seniors, Drakken and Shego, and Duff Killigan aren't obsessed over their island _nation_."

Kim considered the thought. "True."

Apparently, the two had a new mission on their agenda. Ace and Shego had escaped. And most likely, they would be looking for revenge.


	5. Reunited

Ace of Evil 2 (The Return of Ace) by Anfkc

Chapter Five: Reunited

_Character Isle's protective force field has allowed it to survive underneath the ocean. Ace, aware of this, is in jail planning her escape and the renewal of Character Isle. Ironically, Ace's jail buddy is Shego, and when Ace is rescued by none other than a floating, moving island which came from under the sea and rejuvenated once again, she allows Shego to escape with her. _

Short Chapter. But be warned! The chapter _after this_ is going to be _reeeeeeeeeeally_ long...hopefully. It might be the end or the wrap-up…so stay tuned.

Comment, as always! : )

Ace figured that instead of just going back for Drakken, they would return to the ocean first and settle. Then, Ace and Griffin would be busting out Dr. Drakken.

Surprisingly, Shego's tour took longer than expected. It's been a couple of days since the escape. She and No. 4 delayed in certain areas, like just yesterday they spent almost the entire day at the mountains, skiing.

It was keeping her mind off Drakken.

But Shego didn't care. No! Of _course _she didn't care. But it was _okay _to be curious, right? Why did Ace want to break out Drakken, too? I mean…_she _was her cell mate. _She _was the one who helped out in making that weird little device thing. _She_ even opened up her arm! Ace has never even _met _Drakken! Does she think she's doing Shego a favor, reuniting her with her angst blue boss? It's not like she _needed _him or…_missed _him or anything. No. No, of course she didn't. Like she said, she walks to _her own _tune, _not _his.

So why was Shego so anxious?

The green-skinned sidekick was currently taking the rest of that tour with No. 4. As amazing she found the rest of Character Isle to be, and _really_…it _was _amazing, she couldn't help but think of other things.

"You know I'm not going to give you the rest of this tour if you're not paying attention." No. 4 stated.

Why did she have to be so observant? Even if she _was _one of Ace's drones, and they were _meant_ to be perfect; Shego had to question why.

"Sorry." Shego answered. "I'm just…thinking."

"About your boss?"

"Well…_yeah_, about Drakken."

"It's perfectly understandable. Ace is my boss, and of course I'd do anything for her. It's a certain bond that can't be broken…"

Shego, frustrated, shook her head.

"It's natural to worry. I mean, if I left Ace in jail too I'd feel pretty guilty…"

"Stop!" Shego interrupted. "No! It's not like that! I don't feel _guilty_! I wouldn't do anything for Drakken—I'd leave him and his stupid plots in a wink if I wanted to! I've done it before!"

"Then why—"

"I don't know! Just…aargh!"

Shego growled in frustration and ignited her hands. No. 4 raised an eyebrow, and smirked. She seemed mischievous and on tenterhooks more than anything. This confused Shego, just slightly.

"Temper, temper, Miss Shego. I can see you're sensitive on the subject, apparently; I'll drop it." No. 4 said.

Shego just growled again. But, her mood went back to normal in no time, and the two focused on the tour—currently, they were in the middle of the island's jungle. They both were silent. Shego couldn't stand it.

"So…do you, like, have a _real _name? Or is it just Number Four?" She asked.

Suddenly, Shego heard something beeping loudly. She checked her jumpsuit—but it wasn't her. It was No. 4. She checked her beeper, or whatever it was she took out, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shego asked.

"The island's landing."

Oh…right. They were still flying these past couple of days.

"I'm needed. But I'll be back. I'm sure it's nothing serious." She said.

But it was. It was a _huge _deal that needed caution and precision and Ace's best team to monitor that every little detail went according to plan.

Let's face it, it's not everyday when a flying island is coming in for a landing in the middle of the ocean.

But Shego knew well about flying planes and jets, and if it's anything like landing one of those, she knew you needed a certain amount of skill for complete success. It was hard.

But she had to give Ace her props—landing an _island _isn't something she would know how to do. And Drakken?

Pssh.

He couldn't even land a _toy_ plane.

So why would Ace want to break _him _out of prison? It's not like _he's _any useful!

Aagh! It just didn't make any sense!

No. 4 was off. She just disappeared—she must have gone back to the base or something.

And there Shego was, alone, in the middle of a jungle, in an island she had no knowledge of. What did No. 4 expect her to do? Wait there?

Shego didn't think so. Not on her terms.

She'd do some exploring on her own.

Or maybe she shouldn't? She obviously didn't know the area or the creatures or the plant life…

Shego figured waiting wasn't worth the safety.

She sauntered through the forest, walking down the already-made paths, looking around…

It really _did _just look like an ordinary jungle…

The earth beneath her began to shake. It was as if there was an earthquake, but the whole world was being affected—as the island hit the water, everything felt almost antigravity and slow, but hard and rapid at the same time. It was the strangest feeling.

The weirder effect was the waves crashing on the island—Shego was in the middle of the island, and she could _hear _the waves. Actually….she could _see _them too!

They were ever so slowly creeping into view over the trees, and then hastily disappeared behind them. It was a larger-than-life result. It even reminded her of that natural disaster movie…what was it called? The Day Before Yesterday?

Shego continued on.

_Later... _

"Where _is _she?" Shego asked herself, indicating her missing tour guide.

Suddenly, Shego heard someone running…towards her. She ignited her hands, ready for whatever was thrown at her.

Some young man, most likely one of Ace's drones, came out of the trees.

"Miss Shego!" he panted. "Ace sent me, to tell you, that she took Number Four and Griffin to fetch Mr. Drakken."

"_Doctor _Drakken." Shego corrected.

Wait…what? Why did she just say that?

"My apologies, _DOCTOR _Drakken."

It took a minute for Shego to catch that.

"Wait, what?! You mean they left _already?!_"

"Yes, about a half hour ago. They took the helicopter."

_Meanwhile…_

"Aarrghh…." Dr. Drakken moaned as his cell mate, Frugal Lucre, just wouldn't shut up.

"Oh, and _then_ I put them to their _DOOM_ with my vicious _SNAPPING TURTLES_, but that _sneeaaky_ Kim Possible and her sidekick just _somehow_ got away! I just don't understand! It was _flawless_!"

"_Please get me out of here…"_ Drakken moaned, pressing his head against the barred window, pleading for escape. Why was _Shego_ broken out _again_, and not _him? _Yeah…he'd heard the rumors. It was all over cell block D, and all the other cell blocks he was sure.

Drakken almost thought he was going insane with Lucre manipulating his senses. Was that a helicopter he heard, or just his imagination?

Drakken sighed. It must have been his imagination. Just like how Shego escaped from a mysterious helicopter, he must have been daydreaming about that beautiful vision as well.

And the rope ladder that cascaded from the helicopter noise, in the sky, must have been part of that daydream too.

………….wait a minute…

IT ISNT A DREAM! THE HELICOPTER…THE LADDER! THEY WERE REAL!

"Oh, oh _fiiiinaly _esCAP-É! Dr. Drakken and Frugal Lucre STIKE again!" Lucre howled in annoyance.

"Yeah, but it's probably not for us." Drakken moped. He expected somebody _else _to be broken out. Who would want him anyway? Certainly not whoever broke out Shego…either one of two times.

Just then, a woman with dark blonde-ish blunt bangs and long hair, wearing a deep green military jacket and with strong, hard, serious features, slid down the rope ladder to greet Drakken behind the barred window.

"Good evening, Doctor Drakken."

She took out some small little black device, and pointed it at the bars. Out came a bright red laser, melting the metal. Drakken smiled in glee.

"Ha-ha! _Yes!_ _Finally_, somebody has come to their conclusion to _BREAK OUT DOCTOR DRAKKEN_ would be a benefit to—"

"Yeah, okay, just watch your hands?" The woman asked.

Doctor Drakken swiftly took them off the bars, which were in fact beginning to feel hot from the laser.

She ripped off the bars, and held the laser with her teeth.

"Lets move." she asked, speaking while biting, and holding on to the rope ladder.

The window was pretty large. It was a surprise they didn't make them smaller; escape seemed just too easy with the right tools.

Doctor Drakken jumped onto the ladder, following Ace who climbed upwards into the helicopter.

Frugal Lucre wallowed from behind.

"Waaait! Take me _with _you!" he complained.

Drakken laughed maniacally at Lucre's staying in jail.

'_Finally! Away from that creep!'_ he thought.

As he finally entered the helicopter and they flew away from prison, it just seemed to hit him:

"Um…wait who are all of you?" he asked to the trio.

First, there was the woman who melted the bars and guided him through the escape.

Second, there was another woman, younger, standing behind her, in a skinny black dress and black heels, with wavy light blonde hair, blue eyes, and very pretty features.

Third, there was a man….Drakken thought….driving the helicopter. His head was all bandaged up and he wore strange-looking goggles, and wore a heavy brown overcoat.

Drakken immediately felt uneasy.

"I am Ace," spoke the first woman. "And these are my companions No. 4, and Griffin." She indicated the other two. Her voice was very magnificent and authoritative.

A moment of silence elapsed. Then,

"Wait…you said your name is _Ace_? Weren't you Shego's cell mate?" Drakken asked.

That was a part of the rumor, too. Not only Shego, but another villain (one of which Drakken has never heard of), Ace, had escaped with her.

"Yes."

"And that escape…?"

Ace and No. 4 both stretched smiles. Drakken thought it was a little creepy, really. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

Ace inhaled deeply and sharply, which almost made Drakken jump.

"Miss Shego is residing with us as of now. Naturally, I offered to retrieve you as well."

Drakken made a 'face'. "So…you're telling me you were responsible for that giant…._thing_ the other day? Hovering over all of town? With that weird purple glow and with the weird…"

"Yes, yes, that was us." Ace replied, cutting him off.

"What _was _that?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

Dr. Drakken simply raised an eyebrow, stretching his lips to form an awkward grin. He chuckled uncomfortably.

The helicopter flew on.

_Later…_

As the helicopter approached the island, Dr. Drakken was in awe at the sight. He had never seen anything so…brilliant. It was almost unreal. It was a magical sight; the force field, the weather invention, the semi-automatic lasers…

"There she is; isn't she a beauty?" Ace spoke.

"What…_the island_?" Drakken replied.

"Yes…with just the right reinforcements, she came through alright, no?"

"_WAIT_…the _island _was that large…_thing_…in the sky?"

Ace simply nodded.

Drakken's mouth dropped, and made some weird, low squealing noise. Ace raised an eyebrow, and chuckled.

The three inhabitants—Ace, Griffin, and No. 4 began making some big commotion in the helicopter about entering the island. Drakken watched closely and interestingly with inspection.

The helicopter, driven by Griffin, slowed down nearly an inch from the force field.

Ace picked up what seemed to be a microphone in the helicopter; she pressed down a button and spoke into the receiver:

And Drakken had absolutely _no idea _what she said. It was in some strange language he's never heard of. Out of anything, he thought it sounded more like alien-talk than anything. Ace made weird noises instead of words…clicks and rings and clatters…it was just so…Martian-like! Like when watching a space movie and hearing the aliens in their foreign tongue…that is what it sounded like.

Otherwise, Drakken figured it must have been some kind of password, because the helicopter's hatch opened up, and as he peered down into the ocean, a motorboat ascended out from the water.

No. 4 sent down a rope to the boat, and immediately Ace and Griffin slid down.

Drakken wondered…no…_hoped_ Griffin put the helicopter on autopilot. Obviously, he did.

No. 4 motioned for Drakken to follow. He grabbed the rope with his gloved hands, and warily slid down. Climbing a rope into a helicopter was one thing; sliding down a rope into a small motorboat was another.

Drakken did so successfully; Number Four coiled up the rope, grabbed her witch's broomstick-resembling, flying machine, and turned it on. The futuristic, hovering propellers spread out from the sides, and she stepped over the middle. She flew out of the helicopter, hovering over the boat. Drakken viewed her machine, amazed, from below.

Just then, a glass shield started to cover the boat. And, at the same time, the boat began to submerge underwater. No. 4 apparently used another entrance.

Drakken just about froze when he saw all the mines, then calmed a little when he realized they were intended to be there…and Griffin, who was driving the boat now, knew what he was doing.

The boat seemed to be going _under _the entire island's landmass. They were submerging miles underneath the ocean until, finally, their destination was met. Though, they still dived about another mile underneath, and then, Drakken was amazed. No…not amazed. Actually, he was scared.

The boat steered up, as if it would be driving right into the bottom of the island. Instead, it was as if the boat was driving right into the mouth of a giant squid.

The bottom of Character Isle consisted of almost nothing at first, but when the boat drew nearer, it _opened up _in all different directions, and revealed several _spikes _or _teeth _surrounding the opening. The surrounding curling…_things_ of the opening swam around like tentacles. Drakken even thought he even saw _suckers. _Frankly, it really did resemble a giant monster squid's mouth.

Drakken had to close his eyes, it was so frightening.

After feeling the boat move in a different way, he opened one eye.

It was all just too confusing. Now they were above water, but in some long, tubular room with blinding lights. It was like an elevator shaft, for the boat rose up and up and up. The glass shield retreated back.

Eventually, they rose to a large lightened room. Amusingly, a large 'Welcome-to-Las-Vegas'-like sign greeted the three. It said, in lights, 'Welcome-to-Character-Isle'.

Ace, Griffin, and finally Drakken stepped out of the boat and out of the surrounding water that filled the top of the tubular pool. Ace led the way. Two large white doors opened up to a large, black shining chrome room. No. 4 waited for them just outside—she stood in view as the doors slowly opened.

She smiled mysteriously. She seemed to do that a lot.

Meanwhile, Shego was retrieved from the jungle. Apparently, Shego found out, the jungle had a specific name: Lerewood.

Three drones found her just about to battle some eccentric creature...it was long, skinny, and towered over Shego; cascades of vines draped over it, and it was wearing some kind of black_ veil _like it was wearing a thick cloak or something. Actually, Shego wasn't sure if it was an animal, or a drone, or…_what_!

There was a big commotion. Really, it wasn't _her _fault she didn't know it was prohibited to kill any creature of the Lerewood!

She was brought back to the base. She found Dr. Drakken looking around, amazed, at all the technology.

"Shego!" he yelled, when he saw her. "Have you _seen _all this _technology_?! You can do wonders, I'm sure! Conquer the world in a jiffy—really, look at all of this!"

"Yeah, I know. Apparently, that's not Ace's style." She replied in her usual casual manner. She had her time for incredulity—now it was Drakken's turn.

"Hmm?"

"She already has control over the island…and it appears that she's content with just that."

"Well it _is_ quite the magnificent island…"

Shego didn't get it. Drakken seemed _really _calm right now. _She _was nearly freaking out with panic when she first entered the island, better yet when she first _saw _it.

Shego quickly, and almost too quickly, figured it was because Drakken was used to technology and gadgets and all that crazy science stuff.

But so was she! She stole all of that stuff!

But Drakken actually knew how to work all of it and…_well…_most of it.

_Arrgh! _

Shego pushed the matter aside, no matter how many times it fought back.

"Reunited again, then!" Ace shouted from atop her platform. Griffin and No. 4 stood tall behind her; Griffin to her right, No. 4 to her left. Not knowing why, it was an eerie sight—their poses, and all. She began to descend down to the blue and green villains. Griffin and No. 4 remained in their positions.

"I believe…" she began, "We will be seeing much of each other in the near future."

Shego raised an eyebrow. Drakken listened;

"I feel we shall be teaming up, no?"

Ace stopped smiling—her expression slowly turned grave.

"To get back at Kim Possible!"

Drakken raised both eyebrows.

"And, of course, other ill-famed tasks…"

With that, Ace just started laughing. Eventually, it subsided, and formed into yet another one of those sheepishly deviant, Cheshire-cat-like grins.

Unseen by Drakken and Shego, Griffin and No. 4 smiled too up on the platform.

Their leader was back for sure.

A/N: (:/) Eh…comment? I'd like to know how I did on this chapter!

Look out—final chapter of AOE2-TROA coming up! Its gonna be looong! (So it might take some time to update) :D


	6. PlanningRevenge

Ace of Evil 2 (The Revenge of Ace) by Anfkc

Chapter Six: Planning/Revenge

_Character Isle's protective force field has allowed it to survive underneath the ocean. Ace, aware of this, is in jail planning her escape and the renewal of Character Isle. Ironically, Ace's jail buddy is Shego, and when Ace is rescued by none other than a floating, moving island which came from under the sea and rejuvenated once again, she allows Shego to escape with her. _

**THE FINALE! Thank you all for reading and commenting and reviewing. Also, I lied. It's really not as long as I thought it would be…sort of. Anyway, hope you liked _Ace of Evil 2, The Revenge of Ace_! Stay tuned for the return/continuation of the _Joy Shock_ series.

Oh, and also, as a cute little item, I thought of Ace's theme song: Keep the Silence by Depeche Mode. You might think otherwise, but considering how I'm the author, I can argue to make it work…to a degree.

Part One: Planning 

"I can't figure it! I just can't figure it!" Kim declared while walking with Ron to lunch, both speaking to Wade. "What does Ace _want_?"

"You think she'll try some more bank robberies this time?" Ron asked.

"No…no _that _was just the expenses to support her and the island. But she's after something bigger…I just know it! There's got to be some kind of superior _plot_ behind her sleeve. She's planning something. She's got to be."

"Revenge, maybe." Wade suggested.

"Sure—but there was some kind of plot she never got to do from _us_ interfering—something she still wishes to do now she's escaped from jail."

"And with Drakken and Shego out and on her side, there's no stopping her!" Ron shouted. They both stopped.

Kim gave him _'a look'_.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away there…." He chuckled sketchily.

They continued walking.

"Well, if she tries anything, we'll know about it. And we'll stop her." Wade reassured. "We always do."

"Yeah, but we've never faced anyone like Ace before." Ron corrected.

Both Kim and Wade gave him another '_look_'. He shut up.

"Well, we know where she is anyway…why can't we just go to the island and re-capture her?" Ron asked.

"Because, she's probably expecting us and keeping her guard up. We'll get her when we need to."

"But wont her guard be up even more when we _need_ to get her?"

Kim made a face. Frankly, she thought maybe they _should _try and re-capture her when she's weak. Hopefully, she was now. But at the same time, she still felt Ace was just _waiting_ for them to come. She couldn't figure, then, if Ace was even planning anything big. But something deep inside her said she was.

Actually, a few weeks went past without any news from Ace, her drones, or her island. In fact, the first time Kim saw Ace after the escape was from a matter not having to do with Ace at all.

She and Ron were on a mission—some lunatic villain had attempted to wipe out the entire world's technology. He hadn't succeeded, but he was close. Kim and Ron were about to infiltrate his lair with Wade's hacking help, when he realized he wasn't able to get through. He didn't have the ability, better yet the technology. Kim looked to Wade, surprised.

"Then how do we get in?" Ron asked.

Kim sparked an idea. And a bizarre one, at that.

"Wade…I think…I think we're going to have to make _the call_."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "What call?"

"Think about it…what _one person _has, dare I say, more technology than you—and the ability to use it?"

Wade was in a cross mood at first, thinking that _someone _could _possibly _have more technology and intelligence than him…but soon enough he knew what she was talking about. Wade sighed.

"Can you hack in there? You did that one time."

"Yeah, but I don't know if It'll work this time. You're better off just casually calling her. And I'm not even sure if they'll accept _that_. As much as it pains me to say it, you're right. She has technology that I've never even seen the likes of before. When I hacked in that one time, I had scanned the base and _man, _Kim…you really have _no idea _what kind of equipment she has there!"

"Well make the call. She's our last choice at the moment."

Wade made the call. He attempted to hack in the system, but like he thought, he just couldn't do it. They had it locked so well there was absolutely no tiny crack for him to get through. They left no pieces unprotected. But he _was _able to send an incoming message to the base, hoping they would read who it's from and accept it. They did. Griffin appeared on Wade's screen, as Wade appeared on the base's screen.

"What." Griffin asked, flatly.

"Kim needs to speak with Ace. Is she around?" Wade asked flatly and not liking the situation as well.

"One moment."

Griffin hit a few buttons on the control panel. Wade disappeared for a moment, and instead Ace appeared. She was in the middle of a social _brunch_ with Drakken and Shego, who were still enjoying their stay at Character Isle like a vacation.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, chuckling a bit. She seemed to just recover from some joke.

"_Kim Possible_ wishes to speak with you."

Ace raised an eyebrow. Drakken and Shego, overhearing, stopped their laughing.

"Ill patch you through." Griffin said, and he did. Ace appeared on Wade's screen.

"Hold on." He sighed.

Kim and Ace now observed each other. Ron, Drakken, and Shego all tried squeezing through to view the conversation—on the Kimmunicator and Ace's watch, which was very similar to the former.

"Yes…?" Ace asked with just the slightest hint of superiority.

Kim described the 'sitch' to Ace. In a nutshell, she wished for her to help them get through the security system to their villain.

Ace made an expression that could be described as dumbfounded and amused. "Goodness." She spoke afterwards. "This is certainly something. If I do it, am I off the hook?" she joked.

"Hardly." Kim smiled back.

Ace gave a low chuckle. "Let me at it. Have that associate of yours send me through."

Kim asked for Wade to do so. He sent everything to Ace's watch, which projected out and above in holograms, but still worked like a computer. Drakken and Shego watched in amazement.

Ace looked around the system, thought for about two seconds, and then started pressing and moving holograms. Within _seconds_ she got them through. She sent the hacked system back to Wade. He glumly said, "Thanks." Then sent it all back to Kim. She and Ron were then able to stop their villain and his scheme.

Afterwards, Kim _still _wondered if Ace was planning something big. One side of her remembered Ace saying she was happy with just her island—that she had everything she wanted. But the other side of her, the side that was used to fighting the typical villain, told her the battle wasn't over.

'_Is she planning something or isn't she? Should we capture her now or later? Will there even be a later?' _Kim thought. After a while, she just figured, they would have to wait. If Ace was planning something, they would act soon.

For Ace, Griffin, and Number Four, they had all the time in the world. But they _were _planning, and at that very moment, too. The three of them sat around a great circular table. Ace wore her usual military attire; No. 4 wore a dark blue dress bordered by jewels such as amber, emeralds and sapphires, looking like an Egyptian princess; Griffin wore a proper mahogany robe and a brown tie. Griffin was currently speaking, sharing his ideas.

Drakken and Shego could not hear them. They were in a locked room, which was guarded by drones. As relaxing as they found the island, and as much as everything almost felt like a vacation, certain things just seemed a little…sketchy.

They were villains, they knew about evil schemes and the works. But how everything was set up around the island and how everything was so mysterious and unclear, the two of them were beginning to get slight feelings about Ace and the island. They were beginning to get the idea that certain things weren't as they seemed to their naked eyes.

As Drakken and Shego stood around outside the room in which Ace, Griffin, and Number Four were 'planning', they softly conversed about their doubts and their fears.

"I'm afraid of asking if we could even _leave_ the island." Drakken had confessed.

"What do you mean?" asked Shego.

"Well, we've been staying her ever since our escape. I like the comfort and the protection very much…but I'm afraid all that has kept me…kept the _both_ of us from getting suspicious about what's _really _going on around here. I'm actually getting the feeling that Ace doesn't plan on letting us leave the island."

"That's ridiculous. What makes you say that?"

"I don't know…I just have a sense."

"I don't know about _that_, Dr. D…but I do know what you mean when you say our comfort has distracted us. Something weird is going on around here, and I have a notion to figure out _what_."

"Do you figure it's just a villainous plot?" Drakken asked.

"If you mean a villainous plot like the ones we attempt, then no. But if you mean something very sinister beyond anything we or any other villain has done, then yeah I'd say so. I know what it looks like to plot a scheme. It isn't that normal around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we try and take over the world, right?"

Drakken nodded.

"Here…it's like they want to _nuke_ the world."

Drakken froze. Shego was right in that sense—taking over the world was one thing; it was an attempt for power and recognition. But _nuking _the world was an entirely different manner…it wasn't even villainous, or evil...it was just…unthinkable. Killing billions of lives and for what? Drakken shivered. He couldn't imagine _that _was what Ace was planning. _But if it was…_Dr_. _Drakken couldn't think straight.

About an hour later the three; Ace, Griffin and No.4, finished their little meeting and dispersed. Shego approached Ace when she went her separate way. She proposed the idea of leaving the island, hoping to god Drakken was wrong. When Shego finished, Ace raised an eyebrow and seemed pretty taken aback.

"_Oh…_well I'm certainly displeased you do not find my island comforting enough! But, if you feel the need to face the rest of your world, please by all means...of course you have the right to leave whenever you wish, yet do know the both of you are most welcome at any time."

'_Your world?'_ Shego thought.

"Well…thank you. I'm sure we will visit again soon." Drakken answered for his sidekick, since she was silent.

Dr. Drakken had no intention of returning. He didn't like the ambiguity of how Ace ran things.

With a formal goodbyes and a few exchanged words and thanks from Ace, Drakken and Shego left for the last time, and returned to their own Caribbean lair. Drakken sighed of relief when they reached it, and exclaimed a big "Home Sweet Home!" Shego rolled her eyes. But, she too was relieved to be off that island. Though, she still felt it wouldn't be the last they'd seen of Ace…

The sooner the two villains got settled, the sooner it was for them to get back on track. Almost immediately they were back to their usual actions—Drakken began plotting his next 'take-over-the-world' scheme, and Shego stole parts, lounged in her favorite chair, relaxed, read _The Villainster_ and other magazines, filed her nails….and things just seemed back to normal. Drakken and Shego were back and better than ever! Refreshed from free from jail, nothing could stop them!

Well…all except for Kim Possible, of course. As they were back to their usual actions, it was natural for their arch teen foe to pick up their trail.

Weeks and weeks slowly went by. Everything, as usual, seemed going well for them. The _plan_ was going well. But, as usual, Shego had her doubts, however much she hid them from Drakken.

He had built another doomsday device, thinking _this _one would work surely for it was his "_best doomsday device ever!" _to take over the world.

And soon enough, the day came to test their plan. And as they figured, however much Drakken somehow seemed surprised as he always does, Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, came to stop them. It was just so _routine _for them. Shego figured this plan would be like all the others—they would try, Kimmie would come, and they would be stopped and possibly arrested.

The usual fight came—Shego and Kimmie, battling for victory, conquest, and triumph; and, but of course, fighting for the hopes to hurt the other.

At one point, Shego attempted a bash at Kimmie, only to be caught by the heel, thrown around a couple of times, and released right into the wall, back first…nearly inches from the ceiling. And let it be known, Drakken had a thing for lairs with high ceilings.

Damn that battle suit. It was just too strong sometimes.

Shego fell, yelling in the process. She was about to hit the ground, most likely forming a pretty good injury. But, instead, to her surprise, Shego was caught perfectly in tough, snug arms. Shego, her head naturally fallen back from the fall, looked up to her see her savior: it was Griffin, Ace's sidekick-guy.

"Griffin?!" Shego asked, completely taken aback.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Shego." He spoke, setting her down gently.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked, afraid to think of the possibilities.

Just then, Ace and No.4 appeared. They entered through the large open door that led to the lair's main entrance, coming out of the shadows. Ace, with her hands behind her back, looked around, revolving her head in all different directions, as if she was _inspecting _the place. No. 4 just walked in, casually, before stopping and putting a hand on her hip. She gave Shego a glance.

Shego shivered at the memory of her and No. 4 relaxing and _socializing _on the beach.

"Quite the lair, Shego. It's very nice." Ace said.

"Uh…yeah. So why are you—"

Ace raised her eyebrow. Griffin and No. 4 stared at her with serious, blank expressions.

Shego thought she and Drakken had left Ace and her drones for good…she never figured why _they_ would come to _them_. But, after a few moments of silence, Shego sighed, and closed her eyes with grief. She finally realized.

"_Ugh_…today?"

"Today." Ace said.

Shego went back to the iniquitous scene, where Dr. Drakken was struggling to keep a remote control away from Kim Possible, as _the sidekick _was attempting a small distraction with the dim-witted henchmen.

In sight of his sidekick, Drakken yelled in excitement. "SHEGO! HELP!"

But before anything else could have been done, Kim kicked the control out of Drakken's hand.

"NO!" he yelled.

Shego thought her boss did a lot of unnecessary yelling.

Drakken stopped once he saw the troublesome trio step out from behind his sidekick.

"Ace!" Kim said, getting into a fighting stance. _'What was _she _doing here?' _she thought. Kim figured: Was now the time to capture her? When, if ever, will Ace be getting her revenge? Her legendary scheme?

It took Dr. Drakken a few silent moments to realize, despite the horror of seeing the one person he never wished to see again. Then, he gave a dejected kind of expression.

"Oh no…_today?" _he grumbled.

"Today." replied Shego, Ace, Griffin and No. 4 in unison.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Today?" she repeated, curiously.

"Today…was the day." Shego sighed, directed at Drakken.

"Oh…um…_well…_" Drakken began to explain.

"Ah, no matter. I know how the life of a hard-working _super villain_ may be." Ace said, approaching out of the dark. 

"Oh…I'm s-sorry, I was planning my newest take-over-the-world plan, and I guess I was so caught up in them that I just completely spaced!" Drakken groaned. Then he out of habit blamed Shego. "Why didn't you _remind _me?" he accused.

"What?! Excuse _me_, but _I _was too preoccupied helping _you _with your _stupid _plan!" she snapped back.

Dr. Drakken did one of his crazed fits.

"What's going on? What's today?" Kim asked frantically.

"Today…" Ace began. "Was the day I suggested to meet up with Dr. Drakken and Miss Shego to join together and help plot one of their…take-over-the-world schemes, as it is called? I had planned the date back at the island…but it is very natural to forget. I had but mentioned it." She told Kim. She then turned to Drakken, who was still in a fit.

"Please, please, there is no need. It is perfectly understandable." Ace spoke. Then, she directed to Shego: "Considering our presence, we might as well help out with what we can, no?"

Shego smiled. "_Well_…no harm in that."

No. 4 sprang into action immediately, without any command from Ace. She attacked Kim Possible. As they battled, Ace shook her head and Griffin watched with serious observation. He knew _exactly _what Ace was thinking, and he knew better than to comment. Shego watched as well, partially surprised. She never saw No. 4 fight before.

"What a rebel." Ace sighed, also giving a low chuckle. "But…what can you do?"

Griffin waited patiently for orders, unlike his associate; Ace noticed this anticipation. She sighed.

"Alright, Griffin. What do we got?"

Griffin turned his head to Ace in slight surprise, as if he wasn't paying attention. After a moment of 'coming back down to Earth', he fully turned his whole body to her, and opened up his jacket like a watch salesman of the Black Market. But instead of watches, there were weapons. He held the jacket open for Ace to choose from. She bent down to inspect each ray, gun, and whatever else there was. Narrowing her eyes, Ace considered each one.

"_Magnoray, Hydroray, Sonaray, Convistray, Jynoray, Klondikray, Renoray_, _umm…_"

Shego raised her eyebrow. She had _never, ever _in her life heard of any of these types of rays. And she lived with a mad scientist, for crying out loud. She figured they all must have all been Ace's invention.

"How about a basic Freeze-ray or Heat-ray?" Griffin suggested with a low chuckle.

Ace gave him an amused look, and then went back to her weapons-browsing.

Shego didn't get the joke. Must have been a science thing.

"Gah, the Hydroray I suppose." Ace suggested.

"Really?" Griffin asked.

Ace raised her eyebrow. "No? Too outlandish?"

Griffin shrugged. Ace nodded.

"Mm…yes, I suppose. Oh! Maybe if I cross it with the Sonaray! Ah, yes…that'll work nicely."

Ace took the two handheld rays from Griffin's jacket.

"But won't that collide with the circuit of the Hydroray?" Griffin asked.

"Griffin, you should know me better by now…you know I can do the impossible!"

Griffin chuckled.

Shego rolled her eyes. _'Ugh. Science. That's Drakken's area…not mine." _But, as she viewed Ace and Griffin in their witty conversations; as Ace put parts of the taken-apart ray in her mouth like she usually does, and fixed things like a pro, and Griffin helped out, keeping the conversation light and sharp despite Ace's seriousness, she sensed a certain closeness between them. She could see it in their words, in their body language…she noticed they weren't just 'boss' and 'drone'….they were friends.

In about two minutes, the 'Hydrosona-ray 1.0' had been finished.

This whole time, Shego noticed that No. 4 was _still _fighting Kim. She had to give her props…she couldn't remember ever keeping up a fight with the teen foe for that long.

While Ace was checking over a few things on the ray, she successfully caught eye contact with Dr. Drakken. With a simple nod of her head, she motioned for him to come over to them.

After he scurried towards his three out of four associates, Ace called: "NUMBER FOUR!" and the beautiful, prideful drone obediently did a backwards handspring from Kim Possible, leaving her exposed into the open from the group of villains she joined.

"I'd cover your ears if I were you." Ace mumbled, before firing the thing in Kim's direction.

It was completely unexpected, and neither Drakken nor Shego had time to cover their ears. But, before Shego could even make out what Ace had said, she felt gloved hands pressed tightly over her ears.

The ray sent slow moving visual, seismic-like waves towards Kim Possible. Drakken screeched loudly when it went off, holding his hands over his ears in extreme pain. Nobody bothered to cover _his _ears.

Shego surprisingly looked back to see Griffin, extending his arms over the sides of her head, still covering her ears…still protecting her.

As soon as the waves hit Kim Possible, they sent her flying back to hit the stone wall. Drakken continued to cry in pain, attempting to block out the sound but failing.

Sighing, as if it was a burden she would rather not do, No. 4 walked over to Dr. Drakken and put her titanium-plated hands over Drakken's ears. He appeared to calm down a bit, seeming grateful to the drone. He caught eye contact with Shego…with Griffin still shielding her. He felt a certain pang of something he couldn't make out.

The waves continued on, hitting the wall and making it crumble. And Kim screeched as well, rocks falling on top of her. Ace's expression was serious and deviant…until she slowly formed a sly smile of satisfaction.

Ace stopped the ray. Griffin and No. 4 let go of their grasps in unison.

Shego looked away from Drakken and back to Griffin.

'_Why did he do that?' _she thought. _'Just like how he caught me before…'_

She shook her head. She was probably just thinking into it too much. _'Griffin was a loyal, kind, protective…WOAH.' _Shego had to stop herself, though she knew she would have contradicted herself later on anyway. _'What the hell am I doing?' _she asked herself, mentally.

"By the way, it's Andrea." No. 4 spoke.

"Huh?" Shego shook off the thought as she redirected her attention to the drone next to her.

"You once asked me if I actually had a name, other than Number Four. I do. It's Andrea." She smiled.

Ace walked up to the pile of rocks which lay atop Kim Possible. She stuck her hand in this pile, felt around, and pulled out a limp, unconscious teen hero, held at the collar of her shirt.

"Drakken? What do you make of this?" she called. He spun around.

"Would you wish for her disposal?" she asked him.

Drakken widened his eyes. And when Shego paid attention, she did so as well.

"Is she…" Drakken spoke softly, unable to say it. First Shego's suggestion about nuking the world, now this…it was too much. His thoughts for Ace were heightened.

"Hmm? Oh, no…she still must have some life left in her somewhere." Ace reassured her. Actually, as Ace swung her limp body around, she started to feel a little…anxious.

She didn't even notice Ron's body lying on the floor, which was caught in the ray's damage as well.

"Um…well maybe it would be best to um…"

Ace attempted to find Kim's pulse. She could not find it.

Drakken, Shego, Griffin, and Number Four were all silent. Ace gave a guilty expression.

"Er…"

After a moment of silence, after Ace finished staring at Kim's lifeless face…

"Don't know your own strength, do you Ace?" Number Four shouted from across the room. The four still waited. Then,

"Yeah you know what GRIFFIN?!" Ace shouted, a little unnerved. He casually sauntered over, jogging a bit in the end. They could _all _hear Ace panicking.

"She couldn't be dead…_no_ the Hydrosona ray wouldn't have done so." She uncomfortably reassured Drakken and Shego, trying to throw in a chuckle.

"_Told you you would collide with the Hydroray's circuit…"_ Griffin mumbled.

"_Shut up!"_ she snapped in a whisper. "Now is she dead or no?" Ace panicked.

Griffin sighed. "She's alive…barely."

"Well then _do _something about it!" she ordered.

Turning back to the three, Ace yelled; "She's okay!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

Then, Shego wondered about Ron. "Hey…where's the sidekick?" she asked, looking around.

Ace mumbled something unintelligent while she frantically looked around for Ron Stoppable.

After a minute or two, Number Four found him. He was motionless, belly flat on the floor. Even little Rufus lay limp.

"He's cold." She shouted.

"_What?!"_ Ace responded.

"No, not _that _kind of cold. He has a slight pulse…but he's going fast, and his skin is cold-ish."

Again, Ace mumbled something unintelligent.

"Alright, take them. Take them both. We'll bring them to Moreau."

And with that, Drakken and Shego watched as Griffin carried both Ron and Kim out their lair, following Ace, with No. 4 right behind him. Before they all left, No. 4 turned around, winked, waved, and disappeared out the door. Drakken and Shego just stood there, motionless, strangely hoping to god their arch foes would be alright.

There would be no joined planning that day.

Part Two: Revenge

Kim and Ron woke up many long hours later in their separate bedrooms. Kim hazily went downstairs, almost tumbling, just to be caught by her parents.

"Woah, take it easy there Kimmie-cup." Kim's father whispered.

"D-dad? What _happened_?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"You were hurt during a mission, I'm guessing." He said.

"Yeah…but…how did I end up _here_? Where's _Ron_?"

"You and Ron were brought home by some woman and two of her friends. I believe she said her name was…Ace, was it?" Kim's mom said.

Kim widened her eyes.

Naturally, when Ron asked basically the same questions and received the same answers, he responded in the same manner.

"Ace?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Kim's father asked.

Sometimes it wasn't always the best idea to keep parents out in the dark about new villains, Kim figured.

She still (though dazed) tried to figure why Ace would bring her and Ron back home. What _had _happened? What was that _weapon_? Why didn't she just kill them while she had the chance?

"Because they still have not observed what's to come!" Ace responded, when Griffin asked her the same exact question Kim asked herself. Griffin was silent as he let Ace continue. They were back at the base.

"They will be there to witness, naturally."

"And you wish them to?"

"Of course. She expects it, I can tell." Ace said. "And I would like her to see she had guessed correctly in her predictions."

"She knows our plan?"

"No…but she knows we have one."

"Well yes, obviously."

Ace descended from the platform. On the base's large screen, was the live event of Kim Possible being cooed by her parents. They were spying on her.

Kim did not speak; she thought. Lying on her bed, she knew she had never faced a villain like Ace before. There was a plan—she knew of it now, though she did not know why. But what the plan _was _was a _complete _mystery. It wasn't a take-over-the-world plot. Ace had her island, that's all she cared for when it came to power. But what else could she want? The island had the best technology, for one thing, the best defense system, though the island was so remote Kim doubted anyone ever attacked better yet find it.

And Ace was such a glorious person! She always had that aura of victory and war and power and mystery and pride and for what? What was she so prideful for? What was it she _knew _she would get away with?

Build an army of drones to attack the world? No.

Destroy the world's technology so she was the only one with it? No.

So then _what?_ What was she after? WHAT WAS SHE AFTER?!

The question mentally killed Kim. For all she knew, the world would be gone by tomorrow.

She didn't know.

Ron didn't know.

Wade didn't know.

And she was pretty sure Drakken and Shego wouldn't know.

And Ace just had so much glory! What for? Was it from her past, or for the future? Glory of her success, or for what's to come? Glory! Always about Glory! Glory! Glory! Glory!

Kim stopped. It hit her:

Ace had glory. It revolved around her like the moon does the earth. It was inevitable—just as inevitable it would be for Ace to want _more_ glory. Kim remembered what Ace had once told her—

"_I never wanted to rule the world. I just wanted to prove to the world that I could if I wanted to." _

That was _it_! It was all about the _glory_! The recog_nition_!

So now that Kim knew her motive, all she needed was the actual plan.

How would Ace get her recognition? How _does _one obtain national glory? Knowing Ace, it wouldn't just be the news or something media-related. Knowing Ace, it would be big.

'_And what better way to obtain recognition than to get the attention of all the powerful leaders of the world?'_ Ace thought.

Back at the base, Ace thought over her fool-proof plan. All the leaders of the world are to meet secretly in a few days—and Ace planned to attack that conference. Not attack_ per se_, but more…_crash _their little party. The conference took place in _three _days. Things were hectic around the base. It was all that was talked about. Ace, Griffin, and No. 4 would be attending. Ace would meet a few more of her…_associates _when the get to that conference. But at Character Isle _everything_…literally _every _tiny little detail was being corrected so no tiny one would be missed. So that things would work out. So that Ace would have victory. And she _would_. It was impossible for her not to. They didn't have to worry about anything else. It was inevitable now. They were ready.

At her locker the next morning, Kim contacted Wade on her computer. She told him and Ron, who was with her, of her predictions about Ace. They considered, and thought it to be a very promising belief.

"Can you scan for anything that might have stood out to Ace?" Kim asked Wade.

"Well, I can try…but considering that it's a pretty vague inquiry…_hold on_…hey, Kim! _Check this out_: a _secret meeting _is supposed to be held in exactly three days for the world's most powerful leaders."

"And Ace is planning to crash it!" Ron stated.

"Most likely." Wade said.

"But _we'll_ be there to prevent that from _happening_!" Kim exclaimed.

"But doesn't it seem too easy?" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Well…do you _really think _that Ace's BIG PLAN is just to crash some meeting?"

"It's with all the leaders of the world, Ron."

"Yeah, but, knowing what villains usually try and do, it just seems so _vague _and _simple_."

"Well you said yourself that Ace wasn't like our other villains."

"Yeah…she's _smarter._ Not simple, Kim! I never said simple!"

Kim sighed.

"Do you think she'll try something there?" Wade asked.

"Like?" asked Kim.

"Like try and kidnap or kill one of the leaders?" Ron suggested.

"Or brainwash all of them?" Wade recommended.

"Nah, that's seems very Drakken-ish." Kim said.

"Well she _did _work with him and Shego. Maybe some of his Drakken-ness rubbed off on her." Ron said.

"Drakken-ness?" Kim questioned.

"Well you said Drakken-_ish_!"

"GUYS! Look—we'll go to the conference, stop Ace before she tries anything, and that's that. She'll be in jail again before she can blink."

Both Kim and Ron shrugged, figuring Wade was right. There was really nothing to worry about. They've never let any villain win ever before…Ace was no different.

Even though Kim still had a doubt deep inside her…

_Three days later; at the conference…._

Mr. Taylor; a petite yet slightly husky man with thick geeky glasses and a good voice (for speaking and also for singing, as most people did not know) of English accent stood at the head of the conference, helping people file in. Once everyone arrived; those like the US President, England's Prime Minister, and presidents and kings and queens of other countries were seated (and more people were there than everyone thought there would be—it was quite crowded), he addressed them all:

Ladies and gentlemen, settle down, settle down; it is now the time where we will attend to certain worldly issues…Mr. Shrub, Mr. Blair, Mr. Russet? Any of you, maybe, care to give us our first matter?"

Everyone—the leaders of France, Italy, Russia, Germany, China—all leaders turned to these three men who were quite 'upscale' in the world.

"Well, there _has _been the issue with….."

'_Blah, blah blah, blah blah blah…._'was all that Mr. Taylor heard. He let the all the leaders dispute for a few hours. His job was simply to settle them if things got out of hand. People knew him—but he really wasn't of all too much importance.

Hours and hours went by. Everyone after a while seemed to be concerned with _something _involving trading rights between France and some other country…England, maybe? He didn't really know anymore. It's not like he was paying attention or anything…

Mr. Taylor glanced at a few random leaders who were pretty quiet in the heated discussion. Germany, Poland, Hungary, Norway, a few English officials and dozens of others…Mr. Taylor nod his head, and they did the same in understanding.

A few more hours went by. Things seemed to settle down on their own. More issues were now being pressed.

"There _is _one issue I'd like to point out that's I believe to be quite worthy of discussion, my good people—and that is the issue of Character Isle."

Everyone went silent as they looked to the surprising speaker—Mr. Taylor. Who was he to address issues? But the topic was interesting enough for certain countries…

"Ah, yes-but of course! The matter of Character Isle!" The leader of Hungary spoke, Mr. Solyom.

Some leaders argued: "What is this Character Isle?" "Why is it being brought up if we have never even heard of this!"

"You are all soon to know the island and its ruthless dictator." Spoke the head of Germany, Ms. Merkler. "Their leader—Ace—has been quite the new wave around the world. Its surprising your countries have not yet heard of her and her associates."

"Is this Character Isle a country?" asked Blair.

"Yes." answered Merkler, flatly.

"And in what ways is this Ace threatening?" somebody asked.

Mr. Solyom then went into a long, thrilling description of Ace and the island…and the drones, and the bank robberies, and the escape from jail…

The meeting became awkwardly silent. Then, after a long period of stillness,

"That is im_possible_." Mr. Russet spoke. He seemed to be the one man distinguished from the rest, who took participation in this issue. "Artificial humans…force fields…a secret nation in the middle of the ocean…technology beyond the likes of humankind have ever seen…it's _preposterous_!"

"Oh but it isn't." Mr. Taylor spoke. "You see, to have all you gentlemen and ladies understand the importance of Character Isle; I believe it is best if we are confronted with Ace herself."

Again, the meeting grew silent. Then,

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is that a conference with this nation's leader is at hand…she is a nation, no? And as members of the meeting I propose we have a temporarily new member for today."

"What…you want us to accept this Ace as a part of the meet?" a voice called out, chuckling in disbelief.

"No. Simply a chat—right now."

"What…do you mean right now??"

"I mean that Ace wishes to speak…_right. Now." _

"She is in the building?" one asked.

"Yes." Mr. Taylor replied.

A buzz of chaos aroused between the group.

"This is madness! Who are you to call upon a guest to the conference?" Mr. Russet yelled.

"A very devoted follower."

A few more murmurs of confusion and turmoil spilled through, before Mr. Russet spoke again:

"You? To Ace? GET THIS MAN OUT OF HERE!"

Just then, about 60% of the group stood up in strange, military-like positions.

"I wouldn't be the only one." Mr. Taylor said.

Mr. Russet raised his eyebrows, looking around to the people he once thought were human…

"Gentlemen…!" Mr. Taylor announced. "I give you…ACE!"

The large two doors of the room opened up in the very back of the room. Everyone turned their heads (everyone except for the ones standing up in immobile positions) to see her enter. She was in the front; Griffin was to her right with some kind of large gun swung over his back, and Number Four was to her left, a hand on her hip, walking like a model. They walked very proud, and things seemed to almost go in slow motion; their feet, walking at irregular intervals of time, hitting the ground, long coats swaying and muscles stretching all the way up to the head of the room to face the group members. It took seconds, but felt like minutes. Ace's expression was indescribable. It was just so…stern.

"Good evening." She spoke.

The meet shouted in uproar. The members who had stood up held tightly in captivation each of the remaining members, as Ace spoke:

"Thanks to Mr. Taylor especially, I suppose you all can now see your comrades were simply spies for the time being…to help me commence my plan. Those who hold you now are drones, and let it be known before any fools try and test their strength or intelligence; I highly recommend doing so, that is if you wish to be remarkably harmed."

"What _is _your plan?" somebody called.

Ace was about to speak, then she heard another voice:

"Yeah, Ace—what _is _your plan, exactly?" spoke Kim Possible, now standing in the open door frames. Ron stood next to her.

Ace narrowed her eyes to slits. Kim was an enemy, yes, but was not her _arch_ enemy. Humanity was.

Actually…Kim wasn't even an enemy at all. She was more like a nuisance.

Before anyone could react, Kim was grabbed from behind by one of Ace's drones—Mr. Taylor. Though he was short, of _course _Ace had to make them out of titanium, so he was _strong_.

"You can't just come in here and try to take over!" yelled Mr. Russet.

"Did I ever say I was to take over?" Ace calmly replied.

"Well then what the hell do you call all this?"

"Reinforcements."

"Rein_force_ments?! Are you _mad_?"

"Perhaps," Ace joked. "But am I mad to find a way to get the attention of all the world's leaders?"

"Oh, what, by infiltrating our conference and holding us against our will?"

For about ten _long _minutes, Ace and Mr. Russet began quite the heated argument. And within each growing minute, Ace just got angrier and angrier…

"ENOUGH!" Ace said at one point. "You wouldn't know about society's ignorance to the depressants of modern day if the answer lay right in FRONT OF YOU!"

Really? Had it come to this—a philosophy?

The discussion had become tenser and more meticulous as the minutes passed. From questionable first impressions to the "depressants of modern day"….

_Now _Ace had her enemy…and Mr. Russet was quite the man to attack her verbally, not accepting the island and of her power...and her sanity.

And Kim just stood there…listening…hoping Ace would _finally _uncover her plan of glory…but she wasn't even close. She was still too enraged from the argument with Mr. Russet.

"AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT RULING A NATION IF YOUR ISLAND WAS EVEN ONE!" he furiously raged back.

That was it. Ace cracked.

"GRIFFIN!?!?!?!?"

He opened up his jacket.

"_Magnoray, Hydroray, Sonaray, Convistray, Jynoray, Klondikray, Renoray…"_

"Do _all_ we have is _RAYS!?!?!?"_ she shouted to him.

Ace and Mr. Russet were over their limit. It was almost scary to watch. And Kim, noticing Ace asking for a weapon…

"No there's the megagun, the kindogun,"

"GAH! Damn it all, _Griffin_. Just hand me my bazooka." Ace demanded. Griffin took that large gun off his back, and handed it over to Ace. She snatched it, and aimed at Mr. Russet, about to fire it.

At that moment things just got a little fanatical. Surprisingly, Kim was able to break free for Mr. Taylor with her laser lipstick, aiming it at his face (and unknowingly almost burnt out his microchip-brain). She immediately kicked the bazooka out from Ace's hands.

And boy, was she _mad_. She looked at Kim like she would stop nothing at murdering Kim—and she would make it painful and make her suffer terribly; beg for mercy…it really was scary.

Without orders, for he knew Ace would wish him to do so anyway, Griffin pulled out two guns and started firing.

And then Kim made a _very _large mistake.

She kicked one of the guns out of his hand—and it fell inches next to Mr. Russet.

Kim kicked the other gun out of Griffin's hand.

Besides the chaos and the sound of struggle and yelling, all was silent. There were no gun shots.

Until Mr. Russet reached for the handgun, aimed it at Ace, and pulled the trigger.

_It happened so fast_……

After that, everything just went in slow motion again—Kim turned around quickly, _but not quickly enough…_for Ace stood upright, with a _bullet wound to the head_.

Ace fell to the ground.

"_NO!!!!!"_ Kim yelled; she reached out to Ace's fallen corpse, as if she could bring back her life in that way.

Instead of retreating to Ace's body, she turned to Griffin and Number Four for some reason. They were acting weird. If they're so loyal to Ace, then why weren't they reacting? They just seemed to not even care!

Kim faced Mr. Russet, sending him daggers. Her eyes seemed to cry, "_What did you DO?!?!"_

His face went from utter guilt to _COMPLETE horror_, gradually. He seemed to be looking _behind _Kim.

After a few moments of realizing his gaze, Kim turned around.

Ace had risen from the ground…_and from death_…like a ghost, or a zombie. It looked like she had a…_headache_. A headache didn't even come close to a bullet wound. Neither Griffin nor Number Four helped her.

Ace continued to make faces at the dizziness and slight pain. She rubbed her head. She sighed when she felt the bullet wound.

And Kim noticed—_no blood_….

Mr. Russet looked like he saw a ghost (to be cliché)….and actually, he kind of did.

"You're….you're a _drone_?!? Well, then where's the _real _Ace?"

It made sense that Ace would send a clone-drone of herself…just in case something like this happened. She was smart enough to think ahead. Kim figured she should have predicted this. It was a very 'Ace' thing to do.

"I am Ace." The drone said.

"Very funny." Kim turned to Griffin. "_Where's the real Ace?"_ she seemed to threaten.

Ace made an annoyed kind of smile, and waved to Kim.

"She's right there." Griffin said.

It took a minute for Kim to realize.

"Wait………….ACE HAS BEEN A DRONE ALL THIS TIME?!?!"

Ace continued to groan, touching her wound. "Guilty." She managed to say.

"Ugh, Griffin if you will?" she asked him.

Griffin starting taking some small tools from who knows where, and began 'working' on Ace's forehead, attempting to remove the bullet. Number Four watched.

"Wait whoa what?!" Ron asked, joining Kim. "Ace was really a drone? Wait I'm confused…if Ace built the drones and Character Isle, then who created Ace?"

"Ron I don't think Ace built all those drones and the island. I think it was just made to look like she did."

"No, actually I built the drones and the island." Ace spoke, while being nearly operated on.

"Then who built _you_?" Kim asked.

Ace seemed to focus on Griffin working on her, but also, her eyes wandered but for a second…

Ace had glanced almost too quickly for Kim to catch it, but she did—Ace had glanced at Number Four.

'_Number Four?' _Kim thought.

"No…it _can't be_…" Ron said.

"Believe it, kid." No. 4 replied.

"_You're _Ace?!?!" Kim asked.

"No. _She's _Ace." No. 4 replied again, indicating to the Ace drone. "I'm Andrea, also known as Number Four. But I _did _create Ace, and Character Isle _was _my idea. I just put Ace here in charge, because, well, it's who she is. Just because it was my idea doesn't mean I own it, you know."

"Wait so what's your plan—why did you attack the world leaders?"

"This wasn't my plan it was Ace's plan."

"Ooooooookaaaay, that's it I'm confused." Ron stated, rubbing his head.

Number Four nod her head. "Yes, I get confused sometimes, too."

"But you are in charge of Character Isle…and Ace…and the drones and…EVERYTHING!"

"No, they were my ideas! That's totally different! Ace controls it all!"

"WAIT I AM SO COMPLETELY CONFUSED. Are you still a drone, then?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm human."

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" Mr. Russet asked. Kim, Ron, and Number Four shushed him.

"Well what do you mean when you "put Ace in charge because it's who she is" and all that? And of course you own your own ideas! Who can tell you otherwise? Ace?" Kim asked.

"No…_the man upstairs_…or should I say woman." Number Four pointed to the ceiling.

"But this building doesn't have an upstairs." Ron stated.

Number Four smacked her forehead.

Speaking of foreheads, Ace and Griffin were still working on that.

"What, you think fate _tells you _to do all this stuff?" Kim asked.

"Fate? No...where the heck did you get that from? No I meant the writer of this story."

"What story?"

"This one."

"Which one?"

"Ace of Evil 2, The Revenge of Ace!"

"What are you talking about?"

Number Four looked to the ceiling. "Can you please let her know what I'm talking about?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kim asked.

"I think she's cracked." Ron suggested.

"Look, never mind." Number Four finally said, giving up. "The End, okay? There, now everyone just go home. _I need a break from all of this…." _She said, obviously getting a headache.

"What end?" Ron asked.

"_Uggghhh!!!" _

"Yeah, yeah, I think she's cracked." Kim said.

"Mm-hmm." Ron agreed.

Number Four walked off, while Griffin followed. Ace seemed unconscious. Apparently, as a drone, she was _turned off_.

Kim watched them walk off.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ron asked.

"Nah…"

"Why not."

"Ask the woman upstairs."

"What upstairs?! What woman?!" Ron pouted.

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered it, seeing Wade.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Finished with Ace?" he asked.

"Yeah…I think so."

"Well good…because now we have a new problem."

"Oh no I'm afraid to ask…" Kim said through her teeth.

"Remember our old friend Joy Shock?" he said.

Kim froze. This was going to be a _looooooooong _day.

[End]

A/N: Haha, like my ending? I didn't really know how to end…but somehow I feel like this just 'worked'. All hail the all mighty power of the writer?!

And now back to Joy….

Stay tuned!

-Anfkc


End file.
